Twice is Enough
by InaShioriInuyashazgurl
Summary: The coldhearted Sesshomaru answers a call from a bored sky demon, his heart melts. Buts that's only the beginning. Another steps into his heart and he not only has to pick one but fight for them against his brother as well
1. Sky Demon

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyahsa. But if I did you can bet he'd be topless a hell of a lot more! (Rumiko Takahashi is a genius.)

Main character spoiler info: female named Inashiori very smart, devious, sexy, and flirty full demon, warrior-type mind, a sky demon she knows magic & herbs she hails from the land Athura age 15 going on 16 a little hot-headed and short tempered (sorta)

Chapter 1- Sky Demon part 1

-----Sesshy's POV-----

She must have gotten bored to have summoned for _me_. I don't understand females at all, especially demonesses. They all seem to always throw themselves at me and I can't understand why. However, she may come in handy seeing that this is my time of……_need_. I walk into her gym, where I was told by one of her servants, I would find her. I catch her in the midst of her practice. It isn't training for she executes it with far greater skill for it to be training. Over her eyes is a blindfold, a flame red and blue skin-tight kimono that's hem stops way above her knees encases her, a black sash is wrapped around her slender waist. Her kimono top is low cut, her breasts showing slightly, someone's _not_ very ladylike. I get the urge to smile but I suppress it immediately.

She's so strange. Her aura is fraught with danger, tainted by a threatening spirit. Inashiori moved to the fast paced music that came from an open door nearby. She was singing quite nicely, though I couldn't understand the words, while spinning in the air. She lands on a statue of a guard on her toes and like a ballerina, dances on his shoulders in perfect balance. She raises her leg knee high and kicks backward, knocks the head clean off and lands on the statue's shoulders.

Inashiori jumps down headfirst and jabs her hand into the statue, she spins in the air and rips her arm from it. "Shooting Star Rip!" she yells. Blue light flashes before my eyes and a star shaped hole is left where the statue's heart should be.

Flame red wings sprout from the two slits in the back of her kimono and she takes flight. She pulls a knife from a band on her thigh revealing perfectly shaped legs. She tosses the knife at the statue, it knocks a leg off and the room echoes with the sound of crumbling rock. Inashiori hovers over a pool of bubbling water and removes her kimono to reveal a strangely colored bathing suit. The wings disappear in blue smoke and she lands on the edge of the pool.

----- Inashiori's POV-----

I begin to stretch in an 'erotic' way. The pang of my muscles stretching is painfully pleasurable. "Me-oh, me-oh, me-ooh." I purred, sexually.

I sensed the approach of _Lord_ Sesshomaru, I knew he was watching, but I didn't feel like stopping my exercises. Instead, I decided to give him a demonstration of what I do when I'm _bored_. I sink into the water and remove the blindfold when my back is to him. "Whenever you're done staring you're welcome to join me."

"What's the purpose for your summoning me here? Or did I interrupt?" he asks in his arrogant, _yet sexy_, voice. He eyes me, carefully.

"No, you're not interrupting anything." I, of course, wanted him to see that……little demonstration. Sesshomaru may be strong but I have the upper hand nonetheless.

"Sky demon, Inashiori, why do you purr like a cat?" Curiosity obviously got the better of him. People are so predicable……so easily toyed with.

"To lure unsuspecting fools to their demise. But you know better, right _M'lord?_" sarcasm dripped on the formality, will he sense it?

He ignores it and goes on to complement me, "Your fighting skills are well trained, no need for practice. And yes, you are correct. I know better."

"You haven't seen anything, yet. Those were just my weaker attacks." I scoffed. His eyes narrowed his eyes, suddenly.

"You are so easily distracted by women. What happened to the cold, heartless, honorable Sesshomaru?" I ask as soldiers file in from all the doors. Sesshomaru growls, I giggle.

"Relax." I snap my fingers and they turn to dust. "They're just clay."

So my being here was only for your amusement?" He walks over to the pool, eyeing me, poisonously. "Than I shall take my leave. But not before-"

"Before what? Yes, you are here for my amusement. It's working so far."

He scowled but said nothing for a moment. Than… "You think like me."

"And does that make you uneasy, _M'lord?_" He narrowed his eyes, his hand fell to his sword, and he sunk into his familiar fighting stance.

I crawl out the pool, his eyes bulge slightly and his jaw drops ever so little. Oh, how I love that reaction.

-----Sesshy's POV-----

This girl is irking my senses, which is strange yet there is something about her. Other……commoners, be demon or human, don't get under my skin like this. It's as if-

"I can read your mind? I can." She smirks at her triumph. Dammit, how does she do that!

"You're toying with me. Desist or die." I warned. This girl might actually have the upper hand, but maybe she doesn't know it, hopefully. If not, I'm in deep shit.

I think this is a good way to leave you, cliffhanger, huh? Anyways the 2nd should be out soon, hope you liked it, this is my first fanfiction so let me know if you hate it k? Email me for ideas or just comment……. Let me know ya thoughts!

Thanks,

InaShioriInuyashazgurl (I no itz long)

P.S. 4 all you Danny Phantom fans check out Freshgal's stories

PPS

Email me if you want other spoilers….. also I'll use Japanese terms throughout so google them if you don't know what they mean k?


	2. Sky Demon2

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha (he'd be in my bedroom….kiddin I love Sesshomaru more a.k.a. older boys) I'd be happy, this is why I'm currently depressed.

Chapter 2- Sky Demon part 2

-----Sesshy's POV-----

This girl is irking my senses, which is strange yet there is something about her. Other………..commoners, be demon or human, don't get under my skin like this. It's as if-

"I can read your mind? I can." She smirks at her triumph. Dammit, how does she do that!

"You're toying with me. Desist or die." I warned. This girl might actually have the upper hand, but maybe she doesn't know it, hopefully. If not I'm in deep shit.

"To quote you 'You think like me.' I do, however I think ahead of your thoughts and am maintaining my temper, which otherwise leads to rash results. How then, in battle do you plan to defeat me if I know your moves even before you do? And exactly how to counter them?" She smirked at my defeat, again.

"Defeat, I admit it." I breathe, barely over a whisper. "Tell anyone and-"

-----Inashiori's POV-----

"And?" I toy, amused.

"Tell me the true reason as to why I am here!" He screamed, trembling with anger.

"For my amusement and, more importantly, to hear my proposal." Some people are _so_ impatient.

"What is your proposal?" He releases his sword, Tokijin, realizing it's useless now.

"You've heard my mate?" I asked, curious as to how well my rumor spread.

"I have." He arched a delicate eyebrow.

"No such beast exists." I stated.

"And what does that have to do with me? Surely, you're not implying what I think you are." He begins to fidget every so slightly, his emotionless state starting to falter. Is he getting _nervous_? And if so, why? I had to pry and find out.

"Oh, you _are_ clever! Depends. I've heard other rumors that you too seek a…partner. Would you tell me if it's true?"

"I don't know who told you that, but they should be decapitated." His eyes glance around the room, anxiously.

"So it's true." Hmm, I honestly thought it _was_ gossip.

"But I never said-"

"But…it is true." I urged. "Come, even for someone like you it would be wise to rest here for the night." Sesshomaru walked toward the door, still holding his head high, as if it still mattered. Proud to the end, I guess.

-----Sesshy's POV-----

"My study is the third door on right." Inashiori called. I didn't reply. "I'll be in within the hour." She smiled, weirdly.

"Tell me why I should stay." I tried to buy time, for what I don't know.

"Because I can kill you, the _great_ Lord Sesshomaru, if you try to leave." She stared at my shocked expression with eerie pleasure.

"Announce to anyone my weakness and-"

"I'll be the most wanted demon exterminator in the four regions. But that's not my expertise. My job is to collect the jewel shards. The reincarnation of that priestess and I are the only ones, besides Kikyou, who can see them." She waved her hand as if to dismiss me, I hate that. I'm not one to follow orders I give them. " Now leave."

-----Inashiori's POV-----

1 hour later

Sesshomaru is asleep, sprawled on my couch, his eyes twitch as he hears the door latch click, ever so slightly, but his they don't open. I get a mischievous idea. I walked over to Sesshomaru and slid onto his lap. His eyes sprang open but before he could say anything I touched my forehead to his. His body relaxes out of his tense mode. The blue moon on his forehead glowed and another moon formed on my forehead, replacing my white one. The other two white moons on my wrists remained the same. Thus is the result of my truth spell. "Speak freely, you are safe here."

"None shall enter?" Uncertainty etched his voice.

"For now, no." I cast a spell on the door to lock it.

"I admit it than, to you and only you. Yes, I can love and yes, I love you." Sesshomaru stared as if he couldn't believe he just said that, he wrapped his arms around my waist so I couldn't get up. He leaned in to kiss me but I leaned away, teasing him.

"Sesshomaru, how can love for someone exist among strangers?" I toyed.

"Because we-" someone busts through the door.

"Milord, I've found you at last! Uh, Milord, who is this wench? And why is she on top of you?" a small green toad squawks. He grips a two-headed staff with both hands.

"Hold your tongue, Jaken, or I shall take it." He says in a monotone like voice. Jaken flinches and steps backward in fright.

"Should I leave, sire?" Jaken gasps, shaking and on edge. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and Jaken runs screaming and falling over his staff. What an _idiot_.

Think I'll cut you off there, kinda tired and yea, working on the next one. Let me know if u like it………..

InaShioriInuyashazgurl (ya I no itz long)


	3. Choose Between the Brothers part 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyahsa. But if I did you can bet there'd be more 'intimate' scenes, besides do I look like I'm Japanese? (I wish I was I'm going to college there) I'm no Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 3- Choose Between the Brothers part 1

-----Sesshy's POV-----

Inashiori begins to laugh at Jaken's stupidity, a strange tingle works it's way down my throat. And I see myself laughing along with her in her mirror. Strange, I haven't laughed like that since before Father passed away. My face was split in a genuine smile and my laugh was not coldhearted. She stops and stares at me. Than lies her head on my shoulder.

She yawned in sheer exhaustion than blushed, "Gomen nasai, that was rude." I stifle a mean retort.

Inashiori's eyes begin to flicker and they close. Her breathing becomes even she lies still. Inashiori has fallen asleep this is the perfect opportunity to _take_ her. I could take her now and wouldn't even wake her up. But my body wanted more, much more. I examined the woman I tried so hard to not want yet can't. Soil brown hair that's length is past her waist even in it's ponytail state, a tanned color to her skin, probably from training in the sun, strong and attractively placed muscles shape her body, barely covered by her kimono. Red is so enticing. Her flaming red kimono triggered something bordering attraction in me, that color screamed in my mind, I loved it. Believe me when I say I don't love many things. How long has my apathy been gone? Am I tuning into my Baka brother?

High above her knee is the black band with a silver blade in its slit. The long sleeves on her kimono concealed poisonous powder bags. Her lips are my favorite of shade of bloody red. I trace them with my finger and a line of blood forms under my fingernail. Blue smoke rises from the cut and it dissolves.

-----Inashiori's POV-----

A tingle on my lips wakes me up along with the faint scent of a demonic aura. I find myself in Sesshomaru's arms, his face just barely hiding shock. I touch my lips and feel a tinge of pain. "Ow…"

"Healing powers?" He cocked a brow.

I ignored it, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes," he spoke impatiently, "But you have healing powers?"

"I do. Did you not know sky demons are simply fallen angels? Angels have natural healing powers. I still have them as a demon. But why did-"

"I cut you? I didn't mean to. I was just-" he stops talking when I touch the crescent moon on his head and finish his sentence.

"-Tracing my lips? But why?" I asked.

"Right. You can read my mind. Tell me why it is I don't just stop talking and let you read my thoughts and I will tell you why I traced your lips. That is, if you don't already know."

"I love to hear the serenity that is your voice." I lied. "And no, I don't know why I you traced my lips." But really I did, it's such a stupid reason.

"It's hard to explain…" Sesshomaru dragged out his reason.

"Tell me!" I urged. I shook the collar of his kimono.

"Don't push me!" he yelled then his face softened. "It's as if you're not real, you're too perfect. I can't resist you….."

-----Sesshy's POV-----

"What do you mean 'can't resist me'?" Inashiori asks, startled.

"I want you." I confess, _and_ your body. I advance on her, closing the gap.

"In what way?" she backs away, hits her head on the bedpost behind her and lands on the bed. I rush to the bed, cup her head in my hands and lilac fills my senses. Beautiful thoughts flash though my mind. She's so gorgeous. Inashiori, let me make love to you. I'm about to make you feel like the princess you are……..GAAHHH! What am I thinking? I look back at her again. Her eyes are closed but she moans slightly, "My head."

I feel a small bump on the side of her head and her hand flies to my face, a red outline of a hand stains my face. Inashiori opens her eyes, "What happened?"

I growl as I try my best to keep my nerve, I could feel my eye twitch. I confess my want for this woman and she backs away, knocks herself out and slaps me. "You hit you head then me." I point to my face, annoyed.

"Don't scare me like that and I won't hurt myself or anyone else." She leans toward to see the handprint and touches it. I buck forward from the pain, our lips meet for just a second. Inashiori blushes furiously, she looks away and than looks back at me. How curious, I wonder if I can throw her further out of her confidence.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable I apologize. It's just when I see something of such great beauty and value it's hard for me to look away. There's something in you I desire." She is still in my arms and I can feel her body tense.

"I'm not a trophy to be won by a man, I loathe subservience." She spat, lavender eyes boring into me.

"You may be small but your quick, I like that." I smiled.

"Size doesn't matter, except for one thing, but it doesn't account for that."

"I beg to differ." I laughed.

-----Inashiori's POV-----

I've never felt this way before. My heart is racing and I feel like I can't breathe everytime he turns those beautiful golden orbs on me. It's hard to look away.

"What are you looking at!" he's annoyed at my staring.

"You look…handsome for a guy that wears makeup." I hide my growing feelings by being silly.

"Make up?"

"The magenta eye-shadow?" I peep.

His eye twitches. "They're demon marks."

"So is this." I push away from Sesshomaru and remove my top, keeping my bra on. From the top of my shoulder to around my waist is a black dragon. Sesshomaru ogled it with wide eyes. He traces it with his finger sending shivers down my spine. "You act as though you recognize it."

"I do…. 'So at the time you see me, next time you'll know me. All will be revealed at sunrise, someone will change before your eyes.'" He recited.

"I know that, from somewhere." I stare out the window, at the sky, deep in thought only to be pulled back to earth.

"It should sound familiar. It's a part of a song your mother and father used to sing to you when you were little. Before your father, Lord Hakuo, died he asked me to watch over you. Now that you are of age he wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a white rose necklace, walks behind me and puts it around my neck.

"It's beautiful." I touch the pale petals, outlining them.

"It's a wedding present, that he made." He watches me finger the necklace.

As if I didn't know I asked, "Who am I to wed?"

"Me. Your father said he regretted not being able to see our child."

"_You're_ the son of Lord of the Western lands!" I wasn't expecting it to be _him. _I back away and land on the bed again.

"You seem shocked that's it's me." Sesshomaru held his hand in front of my face and green mist came out of his fingertips. It reeked of something vile. I couldn't move. He takes a step back, tips his head to one side and starts to laugh. "My, you're beautiful, like a delicate flower. I, again, apologize if you're uncomfortable. But it's not a good idea to resist, Inashiori. There's something I hunger that's in you….. You look lovely in that kimono. But I bet you look even better without it." He smiles, lecherously.

"SESSHOMARU!"

(A/n:)Ya read remark and continue….. InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	4. Choose Between the Brothers part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yasha (no big loss there) or Sesshomaru (big loss there)

Chapter 4- Choose between the Brothers part 2

(4 all his fans, myself included, Inuyasha is in this one and throughout!)

---Sesshy's POV---

"SESSHOMARU!"

My stupid brother bursts into the study, breaking the door. He glares at me with hate and then looks at Inashiori than back at me, disgust etched all his features. "You sick bastard. What are you doing to this girl? Oh, I know I already know what you're doing, RAPING her!" he pulls out the Tessaiga and edges toward Inashiori. "Get up, girl!"

I can't!" she whined. Her eyes move between Inuyasha and myself as if she couldn't believe her eyes. I love when people are helpless but that beside the point. He needed to leave, _now_.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Put your sword away. That's my…..mate and this is her home." I searched for reactions in his face.

"Something in my guts says not to trust you. If she's your mate, than why is she not at your castle? You know Sesshomaru, you're a terrible liar. As for your question, I smelt a girl's blood and followed it. Must have been your sword 'cause I don't smell the same blood on this girl." Inuyasha spat.

I looked down realizing a large trail of blood lined Inashiori's leg. An unfamiliar sinking feeling swept through me. I hurried to her side.

"Inashiori, how did you get that gnash?" I unfroze her.

"You clawed me!" she flexed her claws and punched me in the stomach. It was like my abdomen was on fire. "AND I AM _NOT_ YOUR MATE!" she grabbed her sword and sided with Inuyasha. "I'm gonna kill you for what you said!"

"But you just said you wanted a mate. That slash wasn't on purpose. I unfroze you so we could defeat him together." I held out my hand to her. She refused it, glaring at me with disgust.

"I like this girl for you, Sesshomaru. She's your perfect match, just as stubborn and as arrogant as you are." Inuyasha laughed.

"Likely story Sesshomaru, I was _toying_ with you, using you. And Inuyasha, is it? Well, you're next. I can handle him on my own." Her eyes flashed, dangerously.

"You're losing to much blood, stupid. You might want to sit this out." Inuyasha looked at her, concerned.

"Hell no!" she sneered.

"I was right, you are stubborn." He shook his head. Inashiori growls and hits Inuyasha upside the head with her sword hilt. He rubs his head. "What was that for?"

"I'm not stupid or stubborn!" she hollered. I take this opportunity to attack.

---Inashiori's POV-----

In the middle of my and Inuyasha's fight Sesshomaru attacks us. Inuyasha pushes me on the bed and jumps on top of me. He howls as he takes the blow. "I could've handled that myself." I growl.

"You're lucky you're a girl or I woulda hit you upside the head. He's in heat, Baka!" Inuyasha bared his fangs at Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru in _heat_?" I stare wide-eyed at Sesshomaru. He glares at me like I found out a deadly secret.

"Yeah, can't you tell by his scent? It's changed." He picks me up bridal-style and dodges Sesshomaru's Poison Whip attack. "I gotta get you out of here."

"Why do you care so much? You don't even know me. And besides, I can fly us outta here." I smiled, sheepishly.

"Than I suggest you start flying!" he wrapped his arms around my waist after he set me down. I immediately take to the air and smile inwardly at the shocked look on Inuyasha's face. He doesn't take long to regain his composure though. "As for your question I, uh, help people. I was looking for a girl around your age: black-brown hair, short green skirt and a green and white shirt. She carries a bow and arrow. I smelt her blood on _his_ blade." He scowled.

Something occurred to me, " Wait, you trust me and believe what I say?" I looked at him, skeptically.

"Well yeah, any enemy of my brother's is a friend of mine in my book. Besides, why would you lie?" he squints up at me, the glare of the sun in his eyes contrasting to the clear blue sky. "Uh, aren't we going just a little too fast?"

"No. And thank you for trusting me." I fly over some small trees surrounding water. Than I burst, "Kami! Sesshomaru is your brother!" No wonder they look the same! But Inuyasha is different from Sesshomaru somehow. And not because he's nice, there's more to it than that…

"Half brother." He corrected. "I'm a-"

"Half demon while he's full youkai, I get it now." I thought aloud. He grumbled in reply. What a grouch. "Oh Kami!" I remembered. "You mean Kagome, the reincarnated miko? I know her, I've seen her once with you."

His grip on my waist tightened, dangerously threatening to cut off my air supply. "When did you see her?" he looked at me with those golden eyes full of hope.

"That was a few days ago. How long has she been missing?" I questioned.

"Since last night. Miroku said he saw her walking around with a glazed look in her eyes. He groped her and she slapped him." He grinned at the monk's pain, with a dreamy look in his eyes. "she said she was going to the Hot Springs, but we checked there. Her scent was nowhere to be found." I felt a tug at my sleeve. "Hey, are you listening!"

"Huh? Sorry, what?" I landed by a hot spring. As much as I love flying his ass was getting heavy I thought to myself as I started to undress. I'm not modest, modesty is for ladies. I'm not a lady.

-----Inuyasha's POV-----

I tried not to stare, I really did, but I couldn't help it. Inashiori didn't seem to mind my gawking. My heart sank a little as she pinned her brown hair up and lowered herself into the water, hiding her perfect body away from me. Funny, I never felt this way when I saw Kagome naked, but that was by accident. Why is Inashiori any different? "I'm sorry I didn't hear you before, I was just wondering…" she stares at the setting sun.

"Wondering about what?" I inquire, enticed. I peeked at her lavender eyes.

"Miroku?" she almost laughed. I felt a tinge of jealousy tug at heart.

"Oh, he's a lecherous monk who asks any beautiful woman he comes across to bare his child. Is that all you were wondering about?"

"No."

"What was the other thing?" I question, curious. She looks at me like she has second thoughts.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you. I doubt it's important to you." She shrugs her shoulders.

I was at her side in a flash, I grasped both her hands in mine and leaned close so I could hear every word. I didn't care that my pants got wet up to the knee from standing in the water. " What is it? Tell me." I urged. "I'll listen to anything you have to say." I plead desperately.

She stared at me with those lavender eyes of hers, they became glassy as her cheeks turned ruby and she looked away. I could hear her heart beating out of control, the white crescent moon on her forehead flashed red. I realized I must be too close, she is naked after all. I thought that at first Inashiori wasn't going to answer, she proved me wrong. " I was wondering why he had a sword that was not his." She looks back at me but her blush remained. I let go of her hands. "Before he came to my mansion he had slain another demon. I could hear her screams. And than he uttered 'She would have wanted me to do that.' Than Sesshomaru took her sword."

(a/n:)Wow, your still reading it o r&r plz!

InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	5. Inashiori’s PowersSecrets

Disclaimer: I had a dream, it had Sesshomaru naked in my bedroom. But to my misery it was only a dream…

Chapter 5-Inashiori's Powers/Secrets

-----Inuyasha's POV----- (still)

She stared at me with those lavender eyes of hers, they became glassy as her cheeks turned ruby and she looked away. I could hear her heart beating out of control, the white crescent moon on her forehead flashed red. I realized I must be too close, she is naked after all. I thought that at first Inashiori wasn't going to answer, she proved me wrong. " I was wondering why he had a sword that was not his." She looks back at me but her blush remained. I let go of her hands. "Before he came to my mansion he had slain another demon. I could hear her screams. And than he uttered 'She would've wanted me to do that.' Than Sesshomaru took her sword."

"So Sesshomaru was the one to spill Kagome's blood. Oh!" I scoop up Inashiori and lie her on the edge of the water. "We have to treat that cut of yours…where is it!" I scan both her legs but the cut was nowhere to be found. Panic rose inside me, what is this girl?

"What, the cut I got earlier? Oh, it's gone now." She waves it away like it's nothing.

"Whad'daya mean!" Now I could feel panic creeping up my spine.

She gives me an 'are you stupid' look and explains, " I _was_ an angel when I…fell from heaven I became a sky demon. Angels are natural healers, they can heal themselves and others. As a sky demon I still own that power." She looks at me, testing my reactions, a shy look in her face, almost nervous.

"Is that the whole story?"

She hugs her legs then sits upright again. "No. I don't want to talk about what happened…"

"Well, anyway, you'd be a great addition to the group, we need a healer with all the battles we get in. Hell, you're better than Kagome!" she turns red again and I recognize why. My hand was on her bare thigh. "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I back away and she starts to dress.

"It's ok. I don't mind. Let's go meet them!" she pauses. "Why do you get in so many battles?"

-----Inashiori's POV-----

Inuyasha blushes madly as I dress in front of him. I don't understand why people blush, I'm just being me. He turns around. "I'm done dressing you know. " I laugh.

"I know. Now, get on. I'll explain the battle thing on the way to camp. We'll have to find Kagome tomorrow." He exhales. I climb on his back, envelop my arms about his neck, and he takes hold of my legs. I bury my face into his silver hair and breathe in his scent as I listen to his voice. "First off, there are six of us, seven if we include you. And all of us have been done wrong by a half-demon named Naraku. See, fifty years ago he was just a ningen named Onigumo (did I spell that right?) who fell in love with the miko called Kikyou. It was her job to guard the Shikon no Toma. No doubt you know what _that_ is." He leaps tree to tree with ease, below us are great thickets of underbrush.

"Of course I know, it's the jewel of the Fur Souls. It can grant any human or demon unlimited power once they posses it. But the jewel can become tainted with malice and darken it's owner. I should know, I can sense it. I have to fight a hell of a lot of demons to get the shards I have. I assume this Naraku would want them as well?" I pull out a small vile with a large chunk of a pink jewel inside, and show it to Inuyasha, he drops me in shock.

"AAHH!" I slipped off his back but before I could hit the ground Inuyasha caught me in his arms, his heart was beating wildly against my ear. He does care, but why?

"You didn't have to yell in my ear, ya know." I could tell he didn't mean it badly but that's just how I felt.

"I could feel myself blush as I put the jewel away, "I'm sorry."

"Nah, anyway how the did you get such a big piece of the jewel?" he eyed me.

"I fought demons, like I said. My toughest opponent would have to be Wakana, that bitch was hard to beat. She was a shape-shifter. Why? You'll let me fight along side you?" I asked, excited.

"Ya, you any good? Tell me more 'bout you." He affectionately smiled, revealing fangs.

"I'm a mind-reader, I can sense the sacred jewel, and heal. Sesshomaru was under my control…that is…"

"That is?"

"Until I let my guard down. I don't normally do that." I look down, in fake shame. Hoping my trick would work, it did.

"Ok, you're in." he beamed at me.

"Really?" I brightened immediately.

"Ya, we could use another person who can sense the jewel. Anyway, Naraku wants it for himself, all the power's gone to his head, he doesn't even have the whole jewel. And we aren't gonna let the bastard have it." He balled his hand into a fist, but was careful not to drop me again. "We're collecting what shards we can find, we plan to kill him as soon as we complete it." He got a determined look in his eyes.

"What will you do when you get the whole jewel?" I asked.

"I don't know. At first, I wanted to become a full demon. But now, I'm not so sure." He looked pensive.

"What changed your mind?"

"People. I try not to care but I do anyway. See, if I became human I could've been with Kikyou, and the jewel would cease to exist, but Naraku disguised himself as me and injured Kikyou. I took the jewel and was going to meet her when she pinned me to a tree. She was the last thing I saw." He stopped for a moment and gazed at the dim-glowing stars. I felt a touch of unfamiliar jealousy rise in me.

"You _loved_ her, didn't you? I heard that thanks to Urasuway she was resurrected and now walks the earth feeding on the souls of young women to sustain her." I saw the pain my words caused him and added, " I saw her walking in the forest. She looked like an angel. I think she saw me, in the shadows. She smiled, Inuyasha she smiled at _me_." he glanced down and smiled at me.

The warmth of Inuyasha's body was comforting and I could feel myself slipping into sleep. "Yes, I do love her but it's different now. Oh! We're here…she's asleep?" I faintly heard.

"Inuyasha, _who_ is that?" I heard a man inquired. Than I heard someone get struck. "Ow! Sango!" he cried, a woman growled. Could that be the gang?

I felt cold air brush against my face, then I could feel myself lying with my head on Inuyasha's shoulder, my legs outstretched, his arms laced around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked down. We were in a tree branch, Inuyasha's kimono top was around me, one of his legs were dangling. I started shaking, why was I in a tree with _Inuyasha_? "I won't let you fall." He whispered, tightening his viselike grip on my waist. I turned to see beautiful golden eyes focus on me. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha." I whispered my thanks. I stare at his eyes. As I was falling asleep I managed how soft they were…

(AN)I love all my readers (not that way) who have stayed consistent and commented…..plz do if you don't (plz tell me if it bites)

InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	6. Meeting the Gang officially

Disclaimer: I'm a hater, lover, and sex offender (kiddin) but not owner at least not yet……..(Scribbles feverously in notebook devising plan after evil plan)

Chapter 6- Meeting the Gang (officially)

(Good surprise 4 Kagome haterz)

Recap: "Inuyasha." I whispered my thanks. I stare at his eyes. As I was falling asleep I managed how soft they were…

-----Sesshy's POV-----

Damn Inuyasha, he took away the _one_ thing I needed right now. How dare he reveal my secret, my damned weakness! This being in heat comes just once a year for full youkai but I wish it didn't come at all. This foreign burning feeling, a desire for her form, it's driving me insane. Inashiori is all I see. I _must_ seek her out, only she can relieve this feeling flaming within me. She's in Inuyasha's little group, no doubt they accepted her, so now, my Inashiori, you will not be hard to find. And while I'm at it I can spurn my brother with not only his losing _you_ but also with the death of that girl, Kagome. She had been processed by a female cat demon and lead to a nearby village's farmland. The female demon than slew that Kagome girl and stole the sacred jewel shards she had. By the time I got there I realized I couldn't revive the girl with the Tensaiga, not that I would've anyway. So I killed the cat demon simply by wrapping my whip around her neck and slicing her in two with her own sword. I liked her sword so I took it and the jewel. I plan to give the jewel to Inuyasha as proof his _darling_ Kagome is no more.

-----Inuyasha's POV-----

I wasn't exactly tired but I was thinking of all the shit that happened today. Recap: Like usual, I get up before the sun and check on the others. I found Miroku standing outside the hut the old hag, Keade's villagers built for us, rubbing his cheek with a stunned expression on his face. I decided to mess with him. "Did Sango finally run away from you or did you forget which side is the boy's again?" I could feel myself smirk.

Not looking at me he murmured, "Kagome…"

"Kagome? What about her?" I sniffed the air and realized that her scent was so faint I could barely tell it from all the other scents, she's been gone for hours. Why didn't I notice it before? "Miroku, where is she? What happened!" I shook him. He snapped out of his trace.

"I heard her get up and followed her out here. I asked her where she was going, she ignored me. So I did the only thing I knew would get her attention, I groped her." He paused. "She smacked me and said 'Go screw Sango. Or are you so thick you didn't realize she likes you?' I didn't think to follow her, I thought she needed time to cool off, but I've been standing here for _hours_…Do you think Sango likes me 'cause-"

"You ass, why didn't you go after her? I can't find her stupid scent _any_where!" anger rose inside of me, tempting to push me over the edge. When he didn't answer I ran, nowhere in particular just wandering around seeing if I could catch her scent.

Then I smelt blood, _her_ blood. "Kagome, you better be alive so I can kill you for scaring me like this!" I rushed toward the scent and soon it mingled with a scent almost as sickening as Naraku's. "Dammit, Sesshomaru!" panic rose inside me, the hackles on the back of my neck stood up.

I traced the scent of Kagome's blood and Sesshomaru's scent to a huge mansion. I found Sesshomaru hovering over, a bishojo, a pretty girl. The sword at his side reeked of Kagome's blood but she was obviously nowhere near here. I decided to tick my brother off by taking his prey, which I was just gonna dump at a random nearby village.

It appeared he was going to rape her, it's his time of the year when he's in heat, his scent had changed and it's gotten to the point where he can't even control his actions. After the girl and I had escaped I learned more about her. End recap…Inashiori is amazing, she's strong, beautiful, and clever. She can sense the jewel, fight, and heal. She's magic, how can such a person exist? And yet… I looked down at her asleep in my arms, her flowing hair tickled my face, she was smiling in her sleep. For some reason I felt myself wondering how soft her lips were as I fell asleep.

-----Inashiori's POV-----

I woke up to running water and Inuyasha yelling, "Damn! Tonight is the night of the new moon." I moaned as he touched the bump on my head from yesterday. Inuyasha was carrying me, somewhere. "Oh, so you're awake." He stared down at me. "I thought I had to throw you into the water to get you up, you're a heavy sleeper."

"Would you really do that?" I asked, innocently. He didn't answer. Instead he replied, "You can wash up, if you need us, me and Miroku will be on the other side of the this rock." He pointed to a large boulder in the center of a hot spring. Inuyasha then turned to a young girl a little older than me and asked, "Hey, Sango, think you can keep her company?"

"Sure." Sango beamed. She's radiant when she smiles. But her jaw dropped, Inuyasha blushed, and Miroku rushed to my side as I peeled away the last of my clothing. He stared me up and down, grasped my hands in his and asked, "Will you honor me by baring my children?" he eyed me, intently. Sango blushed and balled up her fist. I instantly realized what was going on.

"Sure!" I breathed. I leaned in close and before he noticed what I was gonna do I jabbed him in the face. "In a million years, Hentai! Humph!" as I slipped into the water I asked Inuyasha, "After this can we have breakfast?"

He turned crimson and spoke slowly, as if picking his words, "It's lunch but ya, we'll eat." Inuyasha noticed the others eyeing him funny and added, stalking away followed by Miroku, "Just hurry up!"

I waited while the demon slayer undressed and she slid next to me. "My name's Sango, you are?"

"Inashiori! I'm sorry for what I did to…Miroku was it?" I spoke, coyly.

"Don't worry, he always does that. You're not shy, are you? I mean most girls I know don't remove their clothing in public, let alone boys." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not one for modesty. Is that a bad thing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No." she lied. Her thoughts said otherwise _'Show-off' _she screamed in her head, _'Her breasts are bigger than mine!'_

"Please, tell me about everyone." I grinned, I tilted my head to the side. Seeing the distrust I regaled her all about myself. She listened intently but when I told her I was a mind reader, her mind screeched, _'Damn! I better be careful with this one…'_

"My village, the one famous for demon slayers, was the one who created the Shikon jewel, it was destroyed by demons soon after my father, brother, and other fellow demon slayers went to kill a demon plaguing a nearby village. My brother, Kohaku, became possessed he killed them all then we were hit with a shower of arrows from the palace guards. I didn't die but he did." She paused in remorse. "He's now under Naraku's control, a shard of the jewel is imbedded in his back, should it be removed he'll be free of Naraku's control but die in the process."

"So that's why you hate Naraku? What does he look like?" I asked like I didn't know.

"Yes, that's why I hate that bastard, come to think about it, you're the only one who he hasn't done anything despicable to, so why help us? Oh, he takes the form of a black haired sickly prince. Quite handsome, but don't let that fool you. Usually, he's dressed in a white cloak and wears a baboon mask."

" I want to stay with you guys for two reasons. Your wrong, Naraku is the reason why I'm a sky demon and not an angel anymore." I sighed, reflecting.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I pressed.

"No!" I flinched.

"Ok, ok! We won't talk about it." She puts her hands up defensively. "Wait, what's the other reason?"

(AN)ha Hangin Cliffside cliff hanger…...….. email or message me if you can guess what the other reason is…. Girls you should know wink wink InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	7. Meeting the Gang officially2

Disclaimer: If wishes came true I'd b Inuyasha's girl, sadly they don't, lest not 4 me…

Chapter 7- Meeting the Gang (officially)2 

------Inashiori's POV-----

Recap: "Ok, ok. We won't talk about it." She puts her hands up, defensively. "Wait, what was the other reason?"

I blushed, "I don't really want to say with the boys so close…" "You mean you like MIROKU!" she enraged herself, slightly. 

"No." I spoke, simply.

"Oh…"She blushed for her stupid outburst. "Inuyasha?" she lowered her voice.

"Yea, I think I like him…" I smiled, satisfactually as I heard slashing on the other side of the rock. "A lot."

"Inuyasha isn't acting like his usual grouchy self. What _happened_ yesterday?" I told her about how Inuyasha rescued me from Sesshomaru. But I didn't tell her _everything_.

"Sesshomaru in heat!" she laughed. "_That's_ a side I'd hate to see." She rose from the water and I saw a large slash on her back, she said she got it from her brother, Kohaku. "I'm done, you?"

"Yea, let's eat!" I got out of the water and dressed. We walked back to camp and I sensed people behind us. I glanced back and smiled. Miroku was eyeing Sango's ass. Inuyasha was glancing at me a slight blush working over his face. _'She's looking at me…'_he thought. Why would he think that? I slowed my pace and soon the boys caught up with me. "Miroku, I don't want Sango lonely, why not keep her company?" I played.

"Excellent idea!" he ran to get caught up with Sang, leaving Inuyasha alone with me. It didn't take long for him to say something and she swiftly hit him, a red handprint marred his face. "It was worth the pain." I heard him say.

I started to laugh, he's _so_ predicable. I stopped laughing when I noticed Inuyasha grabbed my hand. He looked away as I spun toward him. He asked me, "Why did you stop laughing?" I didn't answer, just turned crimson. " You're _beautiful_ when you laugh."

"Thank you." I managed to say, I let go of his hand and wrapped my arm around his. He flinched at first, than his muscles relaxed. _'This is kinda nice…'_ he thought.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he smiled at me.

"What's today?" I asked as sweetly as I could, maybe too sweetly.

"Suiyo-bi, 3rd week in Shi-gatsu, why?" he asked, irritably, thinking I ruined the moment on purpose.

"Oh! Today's my 16th Birthday!" I beamed. "I had completely '_forgotten_.'"

"What!" he screamed than realized he had spazzed put in public and added, "I'll just have to get you something." He got a worried look on his face, _'But what will it be? And how will I get it if I'm human?_

I remembered something from earlier, "Hey, Inuyasha, what's the big deal with today being the new moon?"

"Well, I guess I can should tell you, you _are_ in our group. Since I'm hanyou on moonless nights I become completely human. When the sun rises I become a half demon again…Why was Sesshomaru at your castle?"

"I was…bored, I wanted to play." I toyed. He gave me a 'what does that mean?' look, an eyebrow was cocked high.

He paused deep in thought, "Was it my faltering hearing or did I hear you tell Sango you liked me?" he raised an eyebrow.

We strode into camp and the food's scent assaulted my nose. I kissed Inuyahsa on the cheek and cooed, "I might have."

I ran toward Sango, Miroku, a cute cat demon and an adorable young fox demon. "Wow, this smells great!" I leaned over and sat down, not realizing Inuyasha was behind me. I had landed in his lap.

"Ummp..." he grunted but did nothing else.

"Inuyasha! Sorry! Didn't know you were there." I tried to get up but he shrouded his arm about my waist. Was he gonna make me _eat_ in his lap?

"What's for lunch?" he asked as though no one was staring at him. So he _was_ gonna make me eat sitting in his lap…

"Uh, Ramen noodles." Squawked the fox demon, giving us a strange look.

"Ramen! My favorite!" Inuyasha and I said in unison.

I blushed while all he did was inhale his noodles. I felt a tug at my kimono sleeve. "Here's your bowl, pretty lady. My name's Shippou!" he beamed.

"Thank you, Shippou. My name is Inashiori. And you're cute yourself." I patted his head, careful not to catch my claws in the blue bow that held his ponytail. He gave me a sweet smile, his little fangs slightly sticking out between his lips. "And who's that?" I pointed to the cat demon. She looked up at me with yellow-gold eyes and walked over to me. I petted her and rubbed her ears, she began to purr.

"Her name's Kirara." Shippou laughed as Kirara pounced on him. I leaned back on Inuyasha and felt something hot slide down my neck, stopping at my chest. I looked down, to my disappointment, it was only a noodle.

"InuYASHA! Gross!" I fidgeted trying to stand up but he held me in a viselike grip.

"Quit complaining. I'll get it." He leaned over and licked me from my neck down to my chest and sucked up the noodle, his eyes locked with mine the wholetime, I was hypnotized, daring to take me ifI let him. It felt so nice to have him do that but the stares told me he didn't normally do something like that with an audience. What am I supposed to _do_? The only thing I can do I guess. I leaned over and began to suck lightly on Inuyasha's neck, then gave him little butterfly kisses. I could tell he was trying hard not to react but his ears twitched in pleasure. I knew exactly how to stop the others from staring, "Don't touch my ears!"

"What_ever _you say, Inuyasha. What_ever_ you say." He looked at me like he just realized why I did that and blushed. He nodded to me that he understood. _'Damn if the other's weren't around I'd…'_ he thought, staring me up and down.

When everyone was done eating I decided to dig into them for more information about everyone, if I was gonna stay here I thought I might as well know _something_. "So Miroku, what's yours and Shippou's story? He looks so young to be with us." I commented.

"Well, his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers through a possible alliance with Naraku. So we took him in. Actually, he was with Inuyasha before I joined the gang, he was second to Kagome…As for my story, my grandfather, as my father before me and myself had a thing for women…"

"So I've experienced, let alone heard." He flinched at my words, then bowed his head.

"My apologizes, it's an uncontrollable urge." I bet, I thought to myself as he stared at his hand. He continued with his story. "Naraku disguised himself as a woman and cursed the men in my family with a hole in their right hand. It sucks up anything in its path. Their own holes consumed both my grandfather and my father. Soon it'll take me as well. If we were to kill Naraku then the void in my hand would no longer exist." He stared at his right hand, wrapped in beads, a remorseful look on his face. _'We better hurry, I don't know how much time I have, or if we succeed will Sango have me?'_ he thought.

"Aren't we supposed to look for Kagome?" Sango asked to break the silence. Kirara jumped onto Sango's lap, returning to her owner.

"We can't search for the baka right now, at least not in my condition." Inuyasha grunted, displeased with his weakness, let alone admitting it.

"Right, I think there's a village nearby. Perhaps we can stay there?" Miroku questioned us.

"Not to be selfish but I'd rather spend my birthday in a building than in the forest." I blushed a little out of fake embarrassment at my vanity. I chanced a look at everyone, they all nodded their agreement.

Miroku leaned closer to me and I backed away falling right with my head in Inuyasha's lap, "And how old will you be?" he asked, eager.

(AN) Ha cut-off r&r plz and thankies

InaShioriInuyashazgurl

PS let me know if you guys hate my doing the recap thing ok? or if i made spelinng errors i dont mind if people correct me... HI Lexie! -dork- u mumble


	8. Birthday Present 1

Disclaimer: Break you stupid ugly fat pig, I don't want to have to rob a 3rd bank…smash good now I have enough to buy him….ya that's right…

Chapter 8- Birthday Present part 1

-----Inashiori's POV----- (still)

Recap: Miroku leaned closer to me, I backed away falling right with my head in Inuyasha's lap, "And how old will you be?" he asked, eager.

"Miroku…" Sango warned, he backed away. I gave Sango a grateful smile she returned it then glared daggers at Miroku. I got off Inuyasha expecting a rude comment but none came. He simply smiled. I smiled back.

Kirara let out a growl and became engulfed in flames. When the flames dispersed Kirara stood taller with large fangs hanging out of her mouth, small flames covered her feet and both her tails. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou climbed on her. I was about to when Inuyasha grabbed my leg and tugged me down. "She can't hold another person, so I'll carry you." He stooped down, I climbed on and he took off. Kirara soon caught up with us though.

"Hey, Inuyasha why carry me if I can run? I am a demon." I questioned his actions.

"Well, I _thought_ you deserved special treatment on your birthday but if you'd rather run-" he leaned over and I almost fell off.

"No!" I screamed. "I mean, thank you, I'd rather ride." I corrected myself, he just smirked at me.

Soon we came to an expensive looking mansion in the center of a prosperous village. The others got off of Kirara and she transformed into her miniature cat form. Impressive. Inuyasha leaned down, I was dizzy from the sudden stop. He let go of my legs and I plopped on the ground. "Get off, already! You're heavy." He huffed.

"Heavy!" I hissed through my teeth, then I got an idea. "Inuyasha?"

He turned to me, "What?"

"SIT!" he slammed into the ground, leaving an imprint of his body. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" The hole dug deeper into the ground and he groaned in pain. "Gomen nasai, but you _deserved_ that." The others gawked at me like I had two heads.

"How did you do that? We thought only Kagome could do that…" Miroku muttered, barely audible but I still heard it with my demon ears.

"I can imitate any attack I see. Didn't I tell you that?" I innocently twirl my katana and resheathed it on the band on my thigh. They continue to stare. "Sango, may I borrow your weapon?" she hands me the boomerang and I fling it, knocking down about ten trees, "Hraikotsu!"

I caught it and handed it back to her, who stared, mystified, at me. it made me laugh inside but I pretended to be bothered by it and joked, "Please don't look at me like that, I'm not a freak of any sort. Oh and Inuyasha, never call a girl fat."

We all walk inside the mansion after Miroku 'exercised' the place, making it free of 'demons and vengeful spirits.' "Does he always do that or do you want a free meal that badly?" I asked Sango.

She shrugged her shoulders and glanced around the room," I guess, both."

"Weren't _you_ were the one who was so eager to spend your birthday in a mansion?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't say-" he half-warned.

"Si-"

"Don't-"

"T."

His face slammed into the cushions. "You must like to eat dirt, huh?" I studied his reactions or rather him. His raven-black hair fell down his back, his dog-ears replaced by human ones. And it was raven colored eyes that glared at me rather then the beautiful ember ones I love. Yet, he still looks quite nice, arrogance and all…Damn! What am I thinking!

"Well, so you can't take advantage of your new power, I'm going for a walk, _alone_." He got up and pounced out the door, but not before staring at me.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran to the door, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Should I have done that?" I asked them, acting worried.

"It's ok. He does this with Kagome, except normally, it's her who stalks away, not him." Sango sighed. "I hope she's ok."

"Shouldn't we be worried now that he' sin human form? I though the whole point of getting lodging was for his protection." I pondered aloud.

"It's no use I doing that, he's too stubborn to hold down for long. Besides, it's nice not having to stay in the forest once and a while." Miroku exhaled.

-----Inuyasha's POV-----

3 hours later…midnight

Damn, why did her birthday have to fall on the same night as the new moon? This would have been much easier if I had my demon powers. I glanced down at my now bloody hands. It had taken me hours with the Tessaiga but I was finally done. On a nearby stump sat a wooden figure of Inashiori, her katana in hand, she was smiling. I can't believe I actually carved that, it was a perfect likeness but my blood-dried hands were proof. I sheathe the Tessaiga and start toward the mansion. The others are obviously asleep so I don't have to be embarrassed by my gift. I'm really quite proud of it.

I grin as imagining her surprised face. My thoughts were broken by a scream. "Inashiori?" it _was_ her voice.

"Inashiori, I'm coming!" I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. When I get to the clearing where the mansion was I saw Sesshomaru with Inashiori in his arms, knocked out. He was flying away on a pure white cloud beneath his feet. He must have sensed me because he turned his head and smirked at me. Anger and fear fought for dominance in me. Then he vanished.

(AN)No shit know what's gonna happen the next one is a lemon so be warned… if you don't like them you can skip it, but u have 2 admit u did fuck him…

InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	9. Birthday Present 2

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is my sister but she refuses to share…So I'll just have to hehehe… never mind that's too evil…

Chapter 9-Birthday Present part 2 

(Lemon!)

-----Inashiori's POV-----

I woke up to cold air crashing on my body. Was I _naked_? I could move but just barely. The last thing I remember was standing outside, waiting for Inuyasha to get back. Then Sesshomaru showed up.

"You're coming with me." his normally emotionless face was split into a grin. He was behind me before I could pull out my katana. He wrapped his arm around my waist and his other hand began to glow green. With his index finger he slit my throat, not deep enough to scar, just deep enough to get that green poison in my bloodstream. Fire shot through my body my veins felt like they were disintegrating. My world went black and I passed out.

Now, I guess it was wearing off. I could feel something hot gliding up and down my leg, it was getting faster, working higher and higher up my thigh. What _was_ it? I tried to open my eyes, they were heavy but I finally got them halfway ajar. The first thing I saw was a barely there crescent moon. I was looking through an elegantly tall window, it was open and I could feel myself shudder against a…._bed? _

I moved my head to the side and looked at my slightly parted legs. I tried to scream but it only came out as a moan, I could feel the heat building inside of my body, hampering my trust in my voice. Sesshomaru continued to lick and kiss my leg. Sesshomaru's tongue left a scorching trail on my leg. He reached up and with his claw sliced my bra in two. Now I was completely naked. Sesshomaru stood up and removed his armor and kimono top, revealing perfectly shaped chest and abs. He was _beautiful_, the faint moonlight only enhanced the magical look of his blowing silver hair, his fair skin glowed pale with flawlessness, the stripes on his cheeks highlighted his face and he eyed me satisfyingly, those gorgeous eyes were glazed over with lust. Then I realized why he was just standing there, he was trying to get me aroused! I wanted to kick myself for drooling in this kind of situation.

"Kissing on your thighs in the moonlight is a hell of a birthday present, don't you think?" he grinned, cynically, an evil look in his eyes, his deep lust filled voice filled the room. He leaned down and started showering my neck with kisses, his skin burned, radiating the heat and lust I saw in his eyes, he started to pant in want and need. He worked his way up and nibbled on my ear. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in pleasure but it didn't work. I locked my lavender eyes with his golden brown eyes, he's hypnotizing me, draining me of my strength making everything else unimportant. He looked at me as if he _knew_ he had me at his mercy. Sesshomaru worked his way to my lips, licking them requesting entrance, when he didn't get it he forced them slightly to open. He kissed me passionately but hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough. My stomach began to churn, I arched my back as the kiss grew deeper. My muffled moans only seemed to entice him as much as they were pissing me off. Damn. My body was on fire. I could finally move again but then I didn't try to get away. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted his touch and much more than that.

"Sesshomaru…" I whimpered as he gently raked his claws over my shoulders, in-between my breasts and down to stomach. When he to my belly button he traced the circle, making a spiral on my abdomen and my body shook as goosebumps rose on my flesh.

He positioned himself on top of me and began to suck on my breast. Not getting a reaction from me he started to tease it, pull it, and bite it. I yelped in pleasure. His other hand began to caress the other one he neglected. I could feel his arousal hot against my thigh, even though his pants. He groaned as my moaning caused his own cock to stiffen and twitch between his thighs. I eyed the bulge in his pants, wondering how big he was. GAAHH! What _am_ I thinking? I think I…..

I wondered when he was going to stop this fucking around and _take_ me already, he hovered over me and pinned my waist with his hand. He watched me for a reaction, than smiled eerily. Weirdo, I thought. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I screamed in shock and anguish that Sesshomaru was driving into me, hard. My insides burned like hell, my walls were contracting, it didn't hurt _this_ much my first time…

"Stop!" I groaned. When he didn't, I slapped him. He glared at me with anger glinting in his eyes. But it was quickly replaced with surprise and amusement.

"Since you're not really ready for this yet…" he rose off of me and stared me up and down, greedily, probably wondering what part of me to take first. Sesshomaru knelt down on the floor so he was level with my vagina. I gasped as he placed his index finger on it and moved his finger in tiny circles. Every time he touched my pearl little waves of electrifying ecstasy washed over me. I came _so_ close to climax, he pulled away before I did, I whimpered at the loss of his touch. "You're wet." He grinned and licked his fingers. "And sweet…"

He licked them as if savoring my taste, trying to make it last. He then inserted (ha insert) his finger inside me, sliding it in and out. He added another and another. Slow at first but then he went faster and my body was soon numb with pleasure. I could feel his fingers inside of me stretching my walls, prepping me for his cock. "Uh.." I wailed over and over again.

He mounted me again and my eyes widened at the sight of his arousal. As if to read my thoughts he taunted,"This shouldn't hurt, _too_ much."

He noticed my stare and began to rub the tip against me, up, down, left, right, I couldn't take it any more.

"Quit fucking around!" I yelled as I twisted my legs around his waist and pulled him toward me. Little shudders of pleasure and pain washed through me. I studied his reaction through half-lidded eyes, a light sweat covering my skin.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Sesshomaru grinned at how desperate I was, satisfied I was back under his control, or so he thought. He pulled himself out and knelt on the floor once more. I could feel his fangs against me, seeming to hit all the right places, lapping away any salty sweet fluid that had accumulated there, trying to get it all. My legs were out of control.

"Ses…sho…maru" I moaned. He pulled away and I pouted at him, slightly biting my lip. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed my forehead. He kissed a trail down to my lips and coaxed them open. I shoved him off me and crawled on top of him. He observed me curious as to what I'll do. I pressed little kisses into his chest and lower. I grasped his dick in my hands, he tried not to show any response but as soon as I start stroking his length he allowed himself to arch his head back, growling in satisfaction, closing his eyes, letting little shudders of pure delight rake over him, his length now sticky and slick from precum. I stopped and he looked at me as if begging me to go on. I knew I _was_ in control, now. I leaned down and swallowed his length my tongue gliding up and down the entire length of Sesshomaru's good-sized erection. He grasped in not only pleasure but also out surprise. His dick felt hot and was pulsating in my mouth, I stroked and sucked him, flicking my tongue on his soft tip of his dick. He growled louder. I went faster and harder, tasting his seed slightly, I wanted him to cum before me but he stopped me before he did.

He messaged my thighs and I could hear the stifled moans I was making as his passionately deep kiss was quieting me. He grasps my ankles and spread my legs as far as they went, he slid into me, out, and in again. "Uh…Sesshomaru…aahh…" I arched my back. I couldn't go far, he took my right leg with his left hand and put it on his shoulder.

Then he took my left leg in his right hand and put in on his shoulder. He held both my hands and pushed them above my head, gently. I bucked my hips into his trying to get him to drive deeper inside me and to get a rhythm going. He went faster and faster within me. I could feel the fiction of his dick against my walls. I started to scream in pure ecstasy and my body trembled uncontrollably as the warm sensation at the bottom of my stomach pooled over and spilled out. I comed. Sesshomaru continued to pump himself into me, digging his claws into my hips, it didn't hurt though, I was too numb from the pleasure, his hair kept getting in my face, his sweat-damped forehead slighlty hiding his face, never looked so enticing. We were both dripping in sweat. He growled louder and louder. After a few moments, he comes, too. He sighs in relief and exhaustion as he collapses on top of me. He laughs as he rakes his claws through my hair, exposing the back of my neck. His eyes flashed red, his fangs grew, "Thank you…" he sunk his teeth into the back of my neck, leaving two small holes.

(AN) Ok, so that was my first _typed_ lemon tell me if you want more lemons or if it bites

InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	10. Sad Day for Her

Disclaimer: My pleads to Rumiko Takahashi to share slide off her like Teflon… _so_ not fair

the last chapter is dedicated to lexie who was so egaer and i quote to 'let them bang already' so ya Lexie that goes out to u!

Chapter 10- Sad Day for _Her_

(good 4 Kagome bashers)

(Plz dont flame my story)

-----Inuyasha's POV-----

"Dammit! Now we have two baka girls to find!" I snarled to myself as the familiar flow of power returns to me. I stared at the slowly rising sun. My black tips began to creep upward in a silver tint as my body continued to pulsate. My nails grew into claws, the cuts on my hand healing like they weren't there, fangs hovered over my lower lip. The golden tinge in my eyes returned, as the bruises from last night faded. Miroku wasn't as lucky, his black eye still remained from my slugging him last night, the others had to knock me out and tie me up, saying I was crazy for trying to go after Inashiori in my human form. I'm not crazy I'm….nevermind.

Everyone stood dumbstruck as they watched me become a half demon, once again. For some reason, they can't get used to that. As soon as the dizziness from the rush of power subsided I raced toward Sesshomaru's castle. I hoped Sesshomaru didn't do what I think he did. I'll _kill_ him if he did. The closer I get to Sesshomaru's castle the heavier the smell of blood, sex, and the mingled scent of Inashiori floated around me.

Somehow, Inashiori's scent had changed. It was mingled with Sesshomaru's. and there's only one thing _that_ would mean. That only made me ran faster but my heart sank lower, knowing it was already too late.

-----Inashiori's POV-----

I could sense Inuyasha nearby. I had waited until Sesshomaru was asleep until I searched for my clothes, but my kimono lay on the floor in shreds, ripped apart by his claws. Bastard. I snatched up one of his shirts and wrapped the sash around me. I winced at the pain in my side, it stung when I touched the claw marks he left on my hip. But not as much as the marks he left on my neck, I shuddered, remembering that and how he licked the blood away afterwards, how could I have been so _stupid_ as to let him do that? That's not like me…

"Inashiori! Where are you!" I heard Inuyasha yell, frantically. I ran over to the window and saw him searching for me. his head snapped up and his face contorted in relief. He ran toward the castle until he was beneath the window. "Jump!" he opened his arms. I closed my eyes and leaned out the window, not sure if I'd land on Inuyasha or hit the ground, either way, I was gonna have a hard landing…

Inuyasha nearly crushed me in a bear hug, after he caught me. "Let's get out of here." I snap. "_Before_ he catches us."

"Aren't you gonna get him for what he did?" he raised a curious if not mad eyebrow.

"What he did?" I didn't understand.

"He raped you, didn't he?" Inuyasha ran his hand through my hair and stopped at the nape of my neck. He pressed his fingers against the two bumps and I screamed at the pain pangs. "And marked you…" I saw new pain in his eyes, guilt washed over me.

"I didn't know he was gonna _mark_ me."

"You _do_ know what that means, right?" he looks away from me, a hurt look in his beautiful eyes, sadness hung there, somehow it made me feel...guilty. "That it can't be taken back."

"Yes, and that he marked me as _his_ mate." I too looked away. I hadn't wanted it to go _that_ far.

"No! It means I can't tell you that-" Inuyasha stops, shocked at what he almost said. I grew interested.

"Tell me what?" I asked. He doesn't answer, instead he blushes and starts to walk away . _'That I love you…but I can't say that, not now, not to her…'_ he thought in his head. "Than I guess you've lost both me and Kagome." I chide. He was soon at my side, hope shining in his eyes.

You know where Kagome is?" I nodded. He'll never act worried like _that_ over me, I thought to myself. Wait, why do I _care_?

"She's just east of here, in a field." A single false tear slid down my cheek, remorse for a person I didn't really know. "We should give her a proper burial."

"I don't believe you." Inuyasha yanked me onto his back and started running to the east.

"But I heard Sesshomaru say it." I insisted.

Soon he caught her scent. "What are you talking about, Kagome's right- Ka-go-me?" he choked out, shocked.

In the center of the small field lay Kagome's lifeless form, her blood-matted hair veiled her now forever-closed eyes. Her right hand clutched her bow tightly, a single broken arrow was perched inches away from her. Dried blood encased her cheat, her throat had been slashed, the remnants of her necklace draped around her neck.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha cried, sullenly. He bent down and picked her up. Nearby was a river, he walked to the middle and stood there until the water turned red. _'I hate how the last thing we said to each other weren't nice words, that fight was so stupid.'_ he thought. He didn't shed a single tear, in fact it was as if he were in a daze. "I'm taking her back to her own time. She can be buried properly there."

In his arms, she simply looked asleep. The cuts were barely visible. A tinge of jealousy shot through me. He'd _never_ act like that if I died. But it didn't last long. Really, why should I care? I questioned myself, she's dead, after all. But since she was first Inuyasha, will she hang on your mind?

(AN) Ya chap 10 and I'm happy trust me I am _tired_….. so ya 2:15 in the morning this might be it for a while or if I get more up they will be more primitive so bare with and thanx

InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	11. Sad Day for Her2

Disclaimer: Suing Sesshomaru on rape charges…….(how else am I gonna get is brother?)

Chapter 11- Sad Day for _Her2_

-----Inashiori's POV----- (Still)

"Where's the jewel shards she had?" I asked.

"You tell me." he shot back, suddenly hostile.

"Don't sense it." I stayed calm, the last thing we needed was a fight right now. "Want me to see if I can find it?" I wanted to be useful, suddenly. _Why_? Pushing the thought aside I listened to Inuyasha.

"Don't wander around! If you can't find it go back to the others, promise?" Inuyasha spoke, seriously, a strange look on his face. A foreign look of fear hung there.

"Promise." I replied. A thought came to me. "Should I find it, where can I find you?"

"The bone eater's well. If you don't know where that is, just scent around. Wait for me, if I'm not there." He paused. "I just don't want something to happen to you. I don't think I can handle losing you, too." Then he sped off.

"He didn't just say that." But I knew that he had. "Hmm?" Faintly sensing the jewel I felt pulled toward the west, so I started walking. It soon led me to Sesshomaru's castle. "Dammit, I'm not going in _there_, again."

"Oh yes, you are." Sesshomaru appeared beside me and yanked my arm up, dragging me toward the castle. I was curious as to why he needed to bring me there so I didn't resist, though it wouldn't have been hard to break free.

"Why do you have the jewel? You've no need of it." I fumed, faking anger.

"I was going to give it to you, since you already found out about the girl." He opened a large door in the dark hallway we were in, and shoved me. Sesshomaru locked the door behind him.

"What _else_ do you know about Kagome?"

"Only that I got there a little too late." He droned, tonelessly. Then, strangely, he smirked, and pushed me on the couch in the center of the room.

"You've got a sick sense of humor, you know that?" I watched for a reaction. He just paced around me, he stopped, walked toward me, and jerked my hair back.

"I'll let you have the jewel and let you hang around that _half-_demon in two conditions." He tightened his hold on my hair, lifting me off my feet and making my eyes level with his.

"And they are?" I spat, my body tense and tingling.

"One: You are to promise to be _my_ mate, following my orders, and accepting the mark. Two:" he hesitated, smiling, eerily. "You'll give me a kiss."

"I'll give you a kiss if you put me down." I tried.

"Don't think so." He mashed his lips against mine, pushing the jewel shard into my palm. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of my mouth and licking my lips. Though it was a forced kiss, I could tell he really _did_ care for me but he was inexperienced, besides bad things happen to those who fall for me, that's why I can't love anyone. At least, not anyone weak. He and I were interrupted by the most obnoxious voice on the face of the planet.

"My lord?" screeched the toad, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Why this wench? Aren't there more suitable, uh, females?"

Sesshomaru tried to throw me on the couch again but I landed on my feet, instead.

"Leave me Jaken. I'm busy." He narrowed his eyes, warning the imp of something I couldn't comprehend.

"I've done _my_ business here." I smiled as I passed Sesshomaru. "See you." The toad stood in my way. I warned him, "Move."

"No, Lord Sesshomaru said he had business with you." He held up a two-headed staff, as if daring to use _that_ against me. I pulled out a metal fan, swatted him out of the way, and walked out. Idiot. Why does Sesshomaru keep him around, I didn't know good help was _that_ hard to find. How pathetic.

When I was at the castle's gates I heard the impudent imp ask, "Are you just going to let her leave?" he challenged. "Are you content with that?"

"She'll be back, don't worry, this fits into the plans." He actually laughed. "I'll tell her how I 'feel' later."_ 'I think I have feelings for you. I have to find out. I have to know…'_ he thought to himself.

What the hell did he think I'd say to that? Simple, I don't return the feeling. On my to the bone eater's well I found Kagome's bow and I picked it up. I made a couple practice shots on a tree. I wasn't that bad a shot either. I thought to my self, I love how I can control my emotions to fit my situations, like a chameleon but it makes my true feelings unreadable. Oh well, they are just a weakness, that's why others are so easily manipulated. Predicable. Swayed by the heart, when the head is right, weak. I sensed I was being followed but I couldn't tell by whom. Finally, I came upon a well. I leaned over the wooden edge and peered down, no water.

Inuyasha's scent was all over but it stopped at the well. Could this be the portal to Kagome's time? I sat on the edge and dangled my feet on the inside. The aura that I sensed earlier was getting closer. "Gotta get away."

I leaned into the well and was engulfed inblue light. I felt like I was floating. I heard Sesshomaru yell, "Shit!" but it sounded so far away. Then I hit the ground. " I should go back up, it's only Sesshomaru."

To my surprise, I climbed up to find Inuyasha and Kagome's scents hit me. Inuyasha had told me that only he and Kagome could go through the portal. So, how did I slip through the cracks? I could hear Inuyasha being yelled at by a woman, who smelled very much like Kagome. Her mother, perhaps?

"How the _hell_ could you let my baby get killed!" Kagome's mom screeched at the top of her lungs, breathing fire down Inuyasha's back. "Kagome's gone and there's nothing you can do about it."

I decided to help Inuyasha out, even _he _didn't deserve the blame, no one deserves pain on top of pain. Each word must have been a deep cut in his flesh. "Inuyasha?" I climbed out of the well and leaned against it.

An elderly man, a young woman in about her thirties, a small boy with a frightened look on his face, clinging to the woman's skirt. And Inuyasha, crouching on the ground over Kagome tears sliding down his face, a little trail of blood in the corner of his mouth just underneath his fangs. What a sight…I decided to read his thoughts. _'Sorry Kagome, I should have been there to save you. Your gonna laugh but your mom can be scary. But don't worry, I won't say anything you wouldn't want me to. Actually, I'm tempted to, I'm biting my lip, literally. I taste blood, Kagome it's bitter. But not as bitter as losing you'_

"Inuyasha, I came to help." I forced out through gritted teeth. Four pairs of eyes blinked at me as if they couldn't believe I was standing there. I hate that look...

"Inashiori, how did you get here?" Inuyasha murmured, suspicion etched his face. _'Did she follow me here and more important, how?' _

(AN) ok I lied about this one taking a while c I have this stuff written but it's a hassle to get to a computer so ya thanx for waiting it might be awhile 4 the next one…

InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	12. Funeral Fights 1

Disclaimer: Kikyou thinks that I've stopped stalking him (Inuyasha) but I've only gotten better at it evil/perverted smile

Chapter 12- Fun-eral fights

-----Inashiori's POV----- (still, again)

"I found the jewel and sat on the well. I sensed someone coming and jumped in." I paused. "A blue light surrounded me and then I broke your little love feast." I teased, realizing too late it's not the time to play.

"Should we trust her?" I overheard the old man ask the woman. "She's a demon."

"So is Inuyasha even if he's only half. He knows her and that's good enough for me." Pain circled her eyes. She turned to Inuyasha. "However, if what you say is true then there was no saving her?"

"No." Inuyasha hung his head, guilt heavy on his face.

"Then we should put her…to rest. We'll bury her next to Hojo." She recited, tonelessly. But her eyes fluttered to hold back tears. Hojo…I knew that name. Then I remembered Kagome mentioning that name and dashing for the well. That's the day I first saw her. "Hojo was a classmate of hers, he was killed in a car accident. He's buried in Sakura Cemetery." Kagome's mom sadly mumbled. "Inuyasha, put her on the couch, inside. Inashiori, was it? Souta will take you to…Kagome's room. You may borrow one of her outfits for the funeral. Dad, bring some incense." She spoke firmly, taking command.

The boy, Souta, took my sleeve and drug me inside. He looks just like Kagome I thought. I saw Inuyasha lay Kagome on the couch, smile and start playing with her hair. Jealously edged through me. How _dare_ he? "Sit." I growled, Inuyasha smashed into the floor.

"Inashiori…" He grunted. I smirked at his pain. You deserved that. Souta lead me up the stairs and at the end of a hallway.

"That's her room. I'll be back in a few minutes to come and get you."

"Ok." I nodded and he left. That's all I could say, I couldn't have said 'sorry' or 'wish I could've helped' because it wouldn't change anything nor would it make him feel any better. I twisted the knob and pushed the door open, revealing a pastel pink colored room. A desk and bed were shoved by the window. I walked over to the closet to pick out something. I choose a blue skirt with a white top, not sure what I was supposed to wear to a funeral.

I shut the door and started to change but it only flew open again. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha charged. Still fuming from the sit command I just gave him. He's so thick.

I merely pulled the shirt over my head, completely ignoring him. He blushed as it dawned on him he interrupted my changing. He spun around but continued to talk. "Why'd you do that, why'd you make me sit?" he asked in much softer tone, trying to get me to answer.

He was really irking so I decided not to drop it, to piss him off. I let down my hair and glared at the mirror. My hair reached past my waist. "You _deserved_ it. You know how I feel!" I stomped out the room, leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind me, I ran into Souta on the stairs. He took my hand and told me, "We're gonna drive there."

"Drive?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"You'll see." He paused. "You can get window seat, since it's your first time."

"Ok." I think. There's something wrong with this kid, he doesn't seem remorseful. "Hey, Souta?"

"Yea?"

"Aren't you sad?"

"No" he shocked me.

"Not at all?" I felt uncomfortable asking a _kid_ this.

"At first, a little but not now. I always thought in the back of my mind that she could always die in the Feudal Era. Besides, she was always mean to Inuyasha and I." We got to a large metal looking carriage. Souta opened one of the doors. "After you."

"Thanks." I climbed onto leather seats. Wow, I like cars so far.

"Where am _I_ supposed to sit? I wanted window seat." Inuyasha handed Kagome to her mom and stared at Souta and I, a pissed look on his face.

Souta caught what was going on and jumped in next to me, "I'll be in the middle, Inuyasha, you can have the window." He obviously knew the current situation shouldn't get any worse than it already was, so he played peacemaker. Honestly, I was grateful for his help.

Inuyasha slid next to him and shut the door. Kagome's mom and grandpa got into the front seat with sullen faces.

-----Inuyasha's POV-----

Mrs. Higurashi started the car and we drove toward the cemetery. She had to look back while driving in reverse. When she saw Inashiori in Kagome's clothes I could tell she wished she was anywhere but here, probably wishing she was driving Kagome to school not to be buried. It was almost like she hated Inashiori for being alive while her daughter was dead. I stared at Inashiori through the window's reflection. She was wearing Kagome's favorite white blouse. It had a blue star in the center and revealed a little cleavage. She was wearing a tight blue skirt to match. If she weren't mad at me I would've told her she looked nice. I decided I'd apologize later. I stared out the window the whole time, trying to piece together what I was gonna say to Inashiori. Mrs. Higurashi offered for Inashiori and myself to stay the night, we accepted. We'd leave the shrine in the morning. So I had plenty of time to choose the moment, carefully. I watched her and laughed to myself at the amazed look on Inashiori's face because of the car. She stared out the window a lot but kept glancing at me.

That incense that Gramps had was really irritating my nose, I could tell Inashiori was killing herself trying to figure out how to open the window. Little beads of sweat formed on her face. "Are we there yet?" I was growing impatient.

"No, but almost." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Typical, leave it to humans to build a car that can't go any faster then a demon can run." I scoffed. "By the way, can I open a window, I'm dying here with that incense. Or do I have to remind you I'm a _demon_."

As she slid down the two back windows she explained, "In some parts of town you can only go so fast. In places like the highway you can drive up to 70 miles per hour."

Inashiori stuck her head out the window, sighing in relief.

"Dear, don't do that!" Mrs. Higurashi hit the breaks, the car jolted forward and stopped. "Anyway, we're here."

Mrs. Higurashi had called ahead. Two men in black came out of the cream colored building and carried Kagome in. They laid her in a shiny gray casket. The room they put her in was scarcely lit and was filled with chairs.

"The wake will only be an hour." Gramps murmured. "It needn't be longer."

(AN) Plz plz plz tell me if u absolutely hate it I need to know….

InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	13. Funeral Fights 2

Disclaimer: Hey, Jaken, Sesshomaru called he wants his wimp back…did I say wimp? I meant imp…wait, what's the difference? What was I supposed to type again about the disclaimer? O ya me no own so can we get on with the story now?

Jaken: not until you take back what you said

Me: why?

Jaken: because it's hurtful

Me: sissy

Sessy: Jaken! Shariz!

Jaken: hai M'lord? (hai yes)

Me: wha' the fuck u want! I'm busy tellin a story here (a/n: I'm such a bitch aren't I?)

Sessy: Jaken quit fighting with my woman. Shariz, get over here and bow down to me

Me: shove it up your ass (doesn't flinch like the imp when Sessy sends me a death glare)

Me: hello, _I'm_ the writer I can do things so ya you come here and bow down to _me_

Sessy: (walks over to me and Jaken passes out at the sight of his master bowing)

Me: anyway back 2 the story hehehehe Sesshy you're such a cute distraction…

Sessy: (growls at me)

Me: good doggy, we don't want to get neutered do we?

Sessy: (stares awkwardly at me and tries to distance himself) u wouldn't would u?

Me: (smiles evilly)

Chapter 13- Fun-eral fights2

-----Inuyasha's POV----- (still)

We all sat there sat there, me, Inashiori, Mrs. Higurashi, Gramps, and Souta, all staring at Kagome. When the hour had passed they closed the casket and lugged her outside to a place by the lake, where I could smell freshly dug soil. They placed the casket over the hole and a priest droned endlessly about the other side. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach and was twisting my guts in their fist. I felt like I everytime I opened up to someone, liked or even loved someone, death claimed them. Kikyou, taken away by Naraku, Kagome, taken by that demon. I didn't know whether or not my heart could handle any more pain. 

All I could think about before was Kikyou, and then Kagome. I looked over at Inashiori, she was cradling Kagome's mom, who was sobbing nonstop now. Inashiori threw a flower over the mound of dirt. I have feelings for her too and I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to her, that I'd protect her. But I couldn't do that if she was mad at me.

On the way home Gramps drove while Kagome's mom stared out the window at nothing, lost in thought. Souta had fallen asleep in Inashiori's lap, she was stroking his hair. She turned red when I accidentally touched her thigh but nodded that she didn't take it offensively. She smiled and put her finger to her lips, motioning to stay quiet so we wouldn't wake Souta, her smile was that of sadness, not the usual flirty glint of herself. Inashiori soon fell asleep, too. Her head leaned on my shoulder. A warm came over me.

"We're home." Gramps whispered and shook Souta and Inashiori awake. I walked inside, the house feeling eerily quiet.

No one talked during dinner. Inashiori wasn't touching her food at all. She grew really pale everytime she looked at me. "Excuse me, I'm not feeling too well." She bowed her head in pardon and tore up the stairs. I decided after I ate I'd go and talk to her.

-----Inashiori's POV-----

I can't look at him, I can't stand to be _next_ to him. I hate I…love him. Dammit, he confuses me. What about him makes me like this? This perplexed little girl when I am a woman of my own mind? I've never felt like this before. I've never felt this lost but most of all I haven't felt this need for another, this _wanted_. I knew I was before but I never acknowledge those men, why now?

This is so new to me and I hate these foreign feelings. This is exactly what happened last time I cared for someone and couldn't protect them. And I don't want it to happen again. I pushed the unwelcome emotion away as I felt sleep drift over me.

-----Inuyasha's POV-----

"I'm turning in." I put down my chopsticks. I followed her scent to Kagome's room. It felt so strange to walk in here and not her Kagome's voice. Inashiori was lying on the be, deep asleep. The room smelt of tears. Her face was contorted in tension.

"Don't leave" she began to roll around in her sleep. I was afraid she'd fall so I walked over and was about to move herto the middle of the bed when she grabbed my hand. "Inuyasha," she cried in her sleep. "Please don't leave me."

I sat down on the bed and whispered in her ear, "I'd never leave you, Inashiori."

Her face relaxed and she lay still. She looked almost angelic the way her hair covered her face. I brushed it away and laid down beside her. My breath must have tickled her ear because she wiggled but she shifted toward me and not away. I wrapped my arms around her, taking all of her in. "I'd never leave you because…because I love you, Inashiori. If only I could tell you while you're awake."

Inashiori steered from her sleep, " Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" she's awake, did she hear what I said? I wonder. "I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

"Inuyasha, how did I get here?" she blinked tiredly at me.

"My guess is that the Shikon Jewel acts like a key to open the portal for you." I muttered.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Yeah, what is it?" a naggin at the back of my mind said not to ask but I did anyway.

"Did you mean it…what you said?" she seems almost afraid to ask.

"What I said?" I was so confused and scared.

"Just now?" She stared at me starry-eyed and hopeful. Panic rose in me, adrenaline dropped into my system.

"About my loving you!" my face started to burn then I relaxed, no use in hiding it now, she _knows_. I cupped her head in my hands and stared at the silver crescent moon on her forehead, into her lavender eyes and down to her voluptuous lips.

"You're so beautiful to me, so perfect. Inashiori, you're kind, smart, and powerful. It's as if you're not real, you're like a dream." I caressed her cheek and she leaned into it. "But you _are_ real. I want you bad. I love you, Inashiori." I ran my hands through her hair, down her neck and felt two small bumps. Jealously bubbled inside me. "But that mark-"

"Means nothing." Inashiori interrupted. "I don't love him, I love you." I could tell she spoke the truth. She stared at me intently, " Hold me, Inuyasha."

But I did more than that, her lips were unbelievably soft, like kissing rose petals. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I deepened the kiss by gently pulling her closer.

She pushed away, suddenly. "You're not mad at me, anymore?"

"No, I could never be mad at you. That's just my pride and stubbornness talking, I really don't mean all that stuff. It's just…my way of hiding-"

"How you really feel?" she finished for me.

"Yeah." I mumble unable to say anything else.

"Is that the only reason you came to talk to me?" she leans in to hear every word.

"No, I wanted to apologize for earlier, do you accept my apology?" I questioned, nervously.

She took my hand and placed it on her chest, I could feel the faint rise and fall of her breathing, and a light heartbeat. I blushed as I noticed she was only wearing a purple bra and matching panties. The bra didn't hide her chest in fact it emphasized them. I couldn't help but stare. Her skin was so soft, smooth and warm. " My heart wouldn't let me do otherwise. Of course, I accept your apology."

I couldn't take it anymore, the want was too strong the need was too great…

(AN)Ha hangin cliffy cliffside hi all my '09 freshies ND pryde! I'll miss you Renee next chap is dedica 2 u!

InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	14. Almost

Disclaimer: Kagome burst in the room just as I was gonna get Rumiko Takahashi to give me ½ of Inuyasha (the show NOT the person pervs), now I'm after her ass…

Me: runs after skinny bitch with bazooka

Kagome/skinny bitch: Inuyasha help!

Inuyasha: grabs other bazooka

Kagome/skinny bitch: WHAT THE FUCK! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Goes goggle-eyed when it doesn't work

Me: I broke the spell on the necklace I told u I was gonna steal him from ya one way or another…

Inuyasha: kisses me on the lips

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha get your ½ demon hands off _my_ bitch

Me: slaps Sesshy and yells 'quit arguing and shot the bitch…' the 3 of us chase Kagome off a cliff

Inuyasha: I call a 3-way I get on top first

Me: hey don't _I_ have any say in this! (Gets dragged to a bed by the Inu-brothers) I want _Sesshy_ on top first

(a/n) I really don't have anything against Kagome it's just lots of fun poking fun at her

Chapter14- Almost

(warning: _lemon-y_ but NOT a lemon)

-----Inuyasha's POV-----

I couldn't take it anymore, the want was too strong the need was too great…

Those lavender eyes of hers stared at me as if to say 'Take me." I skimmed my hand over her face gently touching her forehead, eyes and traced her lips. I held her chin in my hands and kissed her. Our tongues danced over each other's as I roll on top of her. I kissed her neck and trailed down to her breasts. I stared at her bra in confusion, the only way to get it off without slicing it in two was to unhook it. She must've seen my puzzlement because she turned around and guided my hands, the bra snapped and slipped off. Inashiori swiveled to face me.

-----Inashiori's POV-----

Inuyasha gazes at my body with wide eyes for the longest time. "Just beautiful, Inashiori." For the first time in my life I feel self-conscious about how I look and I covered myself with my hands, blushing. What _is_ it about this boy that does that to me? A look of disappointment crossed Inuyasha's face. "Don't hide from me."

He began to kiss my hands then slowly forcing them down, kissing and sucking my breasts. A thought crept through my mind. I wasn't supposed to do this. I had to stop, though I know all I really wanted was to keep going. "Inuyasha..." He ignored it, thinking it was a cry in pleasure, he continued to fondle me. "Inuyasha, please stop."

I tried to push him off me but I couldn't. "Why do you want me to stop? 'Fraid I'll hurt you?" he breathed in my ear, he was already aroused, I could smell it.

"No, the mark." I sighed, my voice heavy with sorrow, my thoughts race back to Sesshomaru. "I made a promise to Sesshomaru."

"I won't let him take you away from me again! I won't let him have you! That day, when we found Kagome, all I could think about was what he did to you, how that in a way I'd lost you, too. I started thinking how if I'd told you I loved you before then you'd be mine and not his." He got a weird look on his face, as if he was imagining us together. I decided to screw with his head a little, not wanting to have to tell him I didn't want to love people, that i couldn't love people. "You were actually thinking?" pink rose in his cheeks.

He grabbed my hands in his. "Hey, I'm being serious here!" his face softened. "I just don't want to lose you again."

"You'll never lose _me_, Inuyasha." But in my mind I knew that that was lie. We cuddled close and soon fell asleep. I felt like I couldn't care less if I didn't wake up tomorrow as long as his arms encircle my waist, my little sanctuary. Why was I thinking that?

I awoke to a loud buzzing and looked around the room, it was coming from Kagome's alarm clock, 7:30a.m. So, I short-circuited it with a small electrical shock. I love my lightning powers. I try to get up but something heavy wrapped around my waist keeps me from doing so, a pocessive growl emited from behind me and the hld on my wasit tightned. I turn around and study Inuyasha's sleeping face, I try to take all of him in. my eyes halt at his silky dog-ears. My hands itch to touch them. "Inuyasha." I whispered, "Can I touch your ears?"

"Yeah, whatever." He moaned, groggily, still asleep. I arched my arm and reached up, waking him. " If I can touch your ass."

"You _are_ a jerk." I laughed and slid a finger around the edge of his ears and messaged them, lightly. They're so soft, like touching velvet. Inuyasha's ears twitched. I began to scratch them and his leg kicked, feverishly. I couldn't help but laugh. Then I felt him grope my ass, I pinched his hand before he could get a good grip and he pulled away.

"Hey, that's not fair! I let you touch my ears." He whined. "What are you gonna do next, make me _fetch_? What is it with females?"

"Actually…" I stood up and grabbed a pencil.

"Don't," he warned, wide-eyed.

"Fetch, Inuyasha!" I hurled the pencil across the room. Inuyasha involuntarily sprang up and sprinted across the room. He stopped, stared at the pencil, and picked it up with his hand. He walked over to me, nonchalantly, only to explode, throwing the pencil on the desk.

"Do you like degrading me?" he hissed.

"Maybe." I smiled. A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Are you guys up? Breakfast is ready." Souta's voice came through the door. He opened it, slightly, and slipped in.

"Out! Get out!" I screeched and Inuyasha jumped in front of my naked body.

(AN) Hahahahaha cliffy hangin Cliffside let me know if you absolutely fuckin hate it

InaShioriInuyashazgurl


	15. Replacement

Disclaimer: Owning would make me rich that's why I'm _currently_ poor 

-pockets some of Sesshomaru's jewels-

Sesshy: I saw that

Me: what ya gonna do about it? -gives him weird look-

Sesshy:-grabs me by the my wrists and flings me on bed-

To be continued… (ya not really)

Xyz…

Chapter 15- Replacement 

-----Inashiori's POV----- (Still)

I don't mind _older_ boys seeing my body but I don't like corrupting little kids, no matter how fun, robbing them of their innocence, or what little of it they have left. I'm not that _evil_ but I still am...

"Hey, you heard her! Get out!" Inuyasha spat, menace in his words. Souta dashed out the door so fast it was like he never came in,and pulled it shut behind him. Inuyasha and I exchanged amused looks and smiled.

"Sorry! Gomen nasai, Inashiori-chan!" I heard him yell. His aura heavy with fright. Children...

Inuyasha watched me as I dress, lust in his eyes. "Glad you like what you see."

He blushed and turned away but I could see him glimpsing my way, the room filled with the scent of his arousal once more, he panicked trying to hide it, twiching and contorting his face trying to focus his mind elsewhere. I couldn't help but laugh. "Nice way to hide it."

He shot me a nervous look, his brow twitched and he smiled, apologitingly. His blush grew deeper. "Uh...sorry, tempting."

He held out his hand, grasping air, pretending it was my ass. I love when he does this it's easier to screw with his head.

"Inuyasha!" I scream in fake disgust, flashing him a sincrely transparent smile that has no meaning whatsoever.

When I was done dressing he took my hand and kissed me. Still holding hands we walked downstairs. Mrs. Higurashi greeted us, "I made Ramen. It's your favorite, Inuyasha."

"Ya, Inashiori's, too." He traced the crescent moon on my wrist, sending shivers down my spine at the touch of such a sensitive area. I could do nothing but smile but on the inside I was screaming.

"Really!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "Than I'll just have to make some more."

"Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi." I smiled, why is she so _happy_? Is not her daughter dead?After breakfast Inuyahsa and I walked to the shrine.

-----Inuyasha's POV-----

I took Inashiori in my arms and jumped into the well. The familiar blue light surrounded us. When we reached the other side we climbed up the rope ladder. The nostalgic scents of the forest soothed me. I take Inashiori by the hand and we head toward Keade's village. We stop for a break and play around. She beat me at climbing the highest in the trees. We passed the Sacred Tree, to which I was pinned for fifty years. I stopped as memories flooded my mind.

"You ok?" I felt I delicate hand on my shoulder. Kami, she's so comforting.

"Ya, _now_ I am." I turned to smile at her but she was nowhere to be found. "Hey, what are you _doing_ on my back?"

"Never mind, just start running. We can get there faster." her breath tickled my ear, shivers were sent down my spine at the very sound of her voice and I loved it.

"What's _your_ hurry?" she didn't answer, just tightened her hold on me, ignoring my mean streak.

-----Inashiori's POV-----

"Lazy." He bit lightly at my hand, sucking the cresant demon marks, causing me to bite back a slight moan. But he just laughed as he grabbed my legs and started running, anyway. When we not far from the village he let me down. We looked down upon the tiny village from a flower-speckled hill. I saw a white lily and plucked it. I studied the veins in the petals, there so fascinating. "What are you _doing_?"

I reached up and put the flower in his hair. "Nothing." I giggled, his ear twitched.

He looked around, somewhat of a confused look on his face. He reached down and pulled up a bunch of flowers. Inuyasha handed me the colorful bouquet. "Since girls seem to like this stuff…"

I took it and smiled, "Your right about that but we like _this_ stuff better." I leaned closer and kissed him on the lips. "_Much_ better."

I picked a red flower from the bouquet and put it in my hair. Then I reached for my stuff. I figured out why Mrs. Higurashi had been so happy. She gave me all of Kagome's stuff and insisted that I come and visit whenever I got the chance. She was trying to use me to replace Kagome. My heart ached for the woman and I agreed. I brought some of her things like clothes, a hair straightener, and a CD player with some CDs. "Let me carry that for you."

"Thanks." He lugged it over his right shoulder and took me inhis other. He wrapped his left arm around me and grasped my free hand. Soon we came upon the group. Sango practicing, Miroku watching Sango, and Shippou watching Miroku watch Sango. They all stopped when they saw us coming. They were confused and surprised, according to the looks on their faces.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, barely catching her boomerang.

"Why Inashiori, how well you look!" the lecherous monk crept toward me. I let go of Inuyasha's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Thanks, Miroku!" I pushed him, not far though, just enough where only my fingertips touched him. I heard a growl emit from Inuyasha. I pulled my hand away, blushing feverishly.

"Sango, Kagome's gone." I mouth after the awkward silence passed.

"We thought so." Miroku bowed his head in slight remorse.

"Why were you two holding hands? Are you two an item, now?" Sango raised a delicate brow.

"Yes, tell us why." Miroku butted in, eagerly.

"Uh…we…I" I stuttered. My mind said 'no' but my heart screamed 'yes'. For once I was at a lose for words.

"Yeah, we _are_! What of it!" Inuyasha barked in Miroku's face, he backed away. Inuyasha roughly grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the hut.

-----Inuyasha's POV-----

I punched Miroku on the head. "Make sure the others don't bother us."

"Whatever you say." Miroku rubbed his lumped head. I still sent him a warning look, not trusting his words.

When we got to the outside of the hut I covered her eyes, " What are you doing?"

"You'll see." I walked her inside and uncovered her eyes. "Ok, you can look now."

In front of her was the wooden replica I had made for her birthday. Her reaction was exactly what I thought it would be. Her eyes widened in surprise, her hands shook, andher breathing became uneven. "Inu…yasha. You made this for _me_?"

Disbelief etched her voice, making me chuckle inwardly.But that soon faded.

"Ya, the night Sesshomaru took you. The night I was human I carved it with the Tessaiga." I looked at my hands, the cuts long since healed but I still remember how they looked that night. They matched how torn I was on the inside at the sight of Sesshomaru with Inashiori. Was it _jealously_ I was feeling? Why do _I_ care this much? I never felt like _this_ with Kikyou...

Her hands ran over the smooth wood. She hugged it. " Such detail. It looks just like me. It's amazing, thank you."

She ran over to me, her eyes sparking. "Happy Birthday." I leaned in to kiss her but didn't get much farther.

"Birthday?" Miroku asked, I could see an idea pop into his head. I was wondering how long he had been standing there when he interjected my thoughts. "Inuyasha, why don't you and Inashiori uh…go to the Hot Springs?"

I understood what he meant. "Yea, sure."

Inashiori pulled away. "Just let me get my stuff."

"Stuff?"

-----Inashiori's POV-----

"Ya, change of clothes, hair straightener, _stuff_." I shrugged.

"Whatever." He grabbed my hand and we walked out. Inuyasha pulled me away before I was done eavesdropping on the others' conversation.

All I heard was "We need to do something about Inashiori and fast."

As we were walking toward the hot springs I couldn't help but think about what they had said. When we got to the spring I put my stuff down and undid my obi. "Hey, Inuyasha? Do the others _like_ me?"

"What are you talking about? They're practically in love with you." He takes of his shirt, his silverhair fanning slightly in the wind. "Why?"

"I heard them say-"

"You worry too much." He tackled me and we fell into the water, clothes and all.  
After a couple of hours of horsing around, we decided to go back. But not until I 'got nice.' "You can't wear _that_! Here, put on _this_ shirt." He hands me a lavender tube top, the one matching my eyes.

"Why? I can dress _myself_, thanks." I snatched the shirt from him. He looked shocked that I was so hostile but trust me I can be must must worse.

"Just do it." He looked at the setting sun, staining the sky. "And hurry up."

As soon as I pulled the shirt over my head I grabbed my stuff and started walking toward camp, slightly pissed. _Boys_, what's with them sometimes?

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha picked me up bridal style and raced toward camp. "It'll be faster this way."

"What's the rush?" he saw the warning look in my eyes, daring him to lie. "Is something going on?"

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" The forest opened up to the familiar clearing. "Well, your about to find out." He set me down and grabbed my stuff. "Wait here."

He walked inside, I grew nervous as the light in the window went out. Than he came out with a weird look on his face, like he was trying to hide his emotions and failing, the result was a twisted smile. He grabbed my hand, twirled me in front of him and covered my eyes. "Follow my voice."

"To the ends of the earth, my darling. But your holding me so it doesn't matter." I laughed, trying to calm my nerves. What's going _on_?

"The earth is round, you idiot." He scoffed. Like your head, I thought. Hmm…

"So is the lump I'm gonna give you." I raised my hand to deliver the blow but I tripped.

"Hold on." He grabbed me.

"Hold on to what?" I teased as I started to relax.

"What do you think?" he teased back.

"You're _so_ nasty." I could feel hard wood under my bare feet. Inuyasha, moved away his hands and I jumped out of my skin.

(AN) if this is a bad chapter my excuse is that it's a filler, and my longest chap…tell me if you want a lemon I have one written out but I wont publish it if ppl don't want it

InaShioriInuyashazgurl (ya i NO itz long)


	16. Two Surprises

Disclaimer: his cell phone broke that's he's excuse for not calling me. Ima quit Sesshy and go Inu

---

Chapter 16- Two Surprises

---Inashiori's POV (still)---

"SURPRISE!" Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou yelled. "Happy Birthday!"

I fell back on Inuyasha, he helped me to a table where an assortment of food was. In the center was a large cake. I stared around the room at the decorations, ribbons of every color and Chinese lanterns hung from the ceiling. They eyed me with alighted faces, eager.

"I don't know what to say." I barely breathed. Damn, they caught me off-guard. My heart was still ricocheting against my ribs.

"No need to say anything." Sango sliced the cake. "It was Miroku's idea, we decorated all day but hemade the cake."

"Thank you." I felt really dumb since that's all I could say. Everyone just laughed at my stunned expression.

"I take it this isn't what you were expecting." Inuyasha touched my shoulder. I shook my head no. No shit, I thought to myself.

"I've never had friends like you before. No one's ever done _anything_ like this for me before." I focused on my hands in my lap. No one's ever bothered to do anything for me, I always had to do things myself…

"Pillow fight!" Shippou hit me over the head and Sango and I joined in while Miroku and Inuyasha sat talking in a corner.

"I'll cover for you." Miroku whispered. Inuyasha nodded. Wonder what that was about I pondered to myself.

"Present time!" Shippou screeched in my ear, disturbing my thoughts. I winced. "Opps! Sorry, Inashiori-chan."

"It's ok." I smiled. Shippou ran his small hands over my face, closing my eyes.

"Good, keep them closed. No peeking!" he scolded. I giggled. Something tiny and soft was put in my lap "This is _my_ gift, I made it myself."

I peered down at a beautiful wreath of bright red flowers shaped like a heart. I hugged Shippou. "It's gorgeous, thank you."

"And this is from Inuyasha, Miroku and myself." Sango placed a large package on the table, it was wrapped in red fabric. Was red some kind of theme color? I gently undid the wrapping and almost fell backward for the second time today, at what I saw . An expensive looking kimono, black with red dragons, a gold obi but that's not what made me gasp. Underneath _that_ was a katana, in a black sheathe. I remove the sheath to reveal a blue sword with gold inscriptions, the black handle had my inscribed in it in blue tint. It was amazingly light for a fighting sword. I wondered whose fang it was made from…

"It's a demon sword, we had Toutosai make it for you." Inuyasha folded his arms. "Whatcha gonna call it?"

"Sky Slyfer." I mumbled after a while. "But I have to train with it. Will you help me with that, Inuyasha?"

"Sure." He grinned, fangs showing. "You gotta sweat to be a threat."

"Oh, I'll make you sweat but it won't be from _training_." I secretly thanked him. Inuyasha turned crimson as the others gave him a weird 'What does _that_ mean?' look. But since it was my moment I got their attention back to me by acting sincere, "Thank you, everyone." I glanced around the room, smiles returned to me.

"Is it time to eat now? I'm staving." Shippou flopped into my lapping, hopping up and down as if his energy was boundless.

"Sure." I smiled, he bounced every which way on my lap, nearly knocking me off balance.

"Yay!" he sprang across the room and slipped on a ribbon h failed to notice laying on the floor. "Whoa-oa!" I caught him before he crashed into the table. "Thanks Inashiori-chan. Arigato."

I smiled. Inuyasha growled, "Be more careful, brat." He began to chase Shippou around the room.

"Inuyasha, please. At my _party_?" he ignored me, Shippou ran toward me and I scooped him up into my arms. Inuyasha stopped just two inches short of my face, a confused look on his then one of sheer horror.

"Don't." he whimpered. "I take it back."

"Inuyasha…" I grinned, cynically.

"Please." He begged, his eyes pleading with me. "Onegai?"

"Osuwari." I whispered in his ear and he came crashing down. He muttered curses to himself.

"You can be _very_ scary, Inashiori-chan. I don't want to make _you_ mad." Shippou cringed. I patted Shippou's head and set him down.

"I'm glad _one_ of you has a brain. Too bad Inuyasha can't grasp that, even if a _child_ can." I laughed. Inuyasha sprang up, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me toward him. His eyes glowed red and the room was silent. He leaned close to me, baring fangs and then he kissed me, deep. I could tell he wanted me _badly_, and I didn't have the heart to say I didn't return the feeling.

When we parted we gazed into eachothers' eyes. Sango giggled, Miroku had a defeated look on his face and Shippou sat there, gaping, his jaw resting on the floor, eyes as big as saucers.

"You're going to be _his_ mate! Inashiori-chan I thought you had better taste than _that_." Shippou crossed his arms. "Hmmp."

"Why you!" Inuyasha ran after Shippou, who was flying across the room trying to avoid Inuyasha. But to no avail, he caught him by the tail. I stood there, pink-faced. Have I gone _too_ far?

"AAHHH!" he squirmed. "Inashiori-chan, please help me!"

"Inuyasha…" I boredly droned.

"Hmm?" he looked at me slightly worried as towhat I might do, does he fear me that much? The brother of Sesshomaru fear a female demon? I _like_ that power.

"Don't be _too_ hard on him." I smiled.

"Ha Ha. Hear that, brat?" he pounded on Shippou, gaining his completely arrongant air back.

When we were done messing around we finally ate. Shippou ate so much cake he got sugar high and was ricocheting off the walls so Sango and I played a number of games until he collapsed into an exhausted heap on my lap. I laid him on one of the futons and tucked him in. For some reason, I bent down and kissed his forehead. He smiled in his sleep. I felt warm inside.

"You'd make a great mother." Sango laughed, polishing her boomerang.

"_No_, I wouldn't. First, I don't give myself away. Second, he or she wouldn't be able to come with me without being in danger." I gave the thought a chance and it made me cringe. Normally, I don't care for the spilling of innocent blood but now, it bothers me to hurt innocents…Gahh, I gotta shake that feeling. Since when do I care? Then I found an excuse, "Besides, who would be the father?"

"I can think of _one_ person." Sango taunted, not looking up from her work. I looked around the room.

Sango busy polishing, Miroku standing by the door. The party was dead, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. It kinda hurt that he thought it wasn't important that he be here for me. I put Sky Slyfer in my obi and grabbed my stuff.

"Miroku, where's Inuyasha?" I asked, a little pissed. He stared at me like he just now noticed I existed.

"He's…….paying Lady Keade a visit. She's been ill lately." He lied, little beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Let's see…. _'Inuyasha's in the forest making those preparations. I wish he'd hurry up!'_ he thought.

"O_k_." I walked past him but he groped my ass. I instinctively slapped him. "Hands _off_."

He looked kinda happy I did that, "It was _worth_ the pain, you've got quite the ass." I heard Sango growl. _'Inuyasha owes me for this, why did he want me to keep her here while he makes those preparations, I don't even know for what. She could easily defeat me. I could get killed or worse, Sango could get angry with me.'_ he thought.

"Are you trying to piss me off? Cause it's not working." I smiled at my plan. "I'm going for a walk, _alone_." I stressed as he tried to follow me. "And you can't stop me."

"But-" Miroku reaches out and grabs my arm. I glare at him and lets go. I won't hesitate to kill you…I think to myself. My eyes soften at the sight behind him, the wooden statue in my likeness. I'm going to find Inuyasha.

I walk out of the hut and into the forest. I scent around for Inuyasha but couldn't find his scent. Then I scented something foul as it hit my nose. I traced the scent to a clearing. There a demon stood surrounded by miasma, a white cloak and a baboon hid his face from view. Could this be Naraku? In his true form? Anger and fear boiled within me. _Kill_, my conscious screamed and for once I didn't mind complying.

---Naraku's POV---

I had been watching Inuyasha's irratating little group for some time, now that that miko is dead I wanted to know if she'd been replaced. She has and by the very same sky demon that I crossed paths with not so long ago. Only, then she wasn't a sky demon back then she was an angel, that is until I can along… 

(AN) um the Naraku in this story is the OLD version not the NEW version ok? I didn't feel like typing out all the colors of his clothing and his flowing black hair and demon bone armor ok? So ya bear with me… Lexie watch Inuyasha on channel 32 on sat. at 11 u cant miss it….just freaking watch it –aims bazooka at Lexie- -Lexie grabs Draco and uses him as a human shield- -Draco pushes Lexie in front 'ladies first Andi'-

(You can tell what happens next, I hope)

InaShioriInuyashazgurl (Dammit i NO itz long) 


	17. Naraku and the long ago

Disclaimer: Too busy buying Greenday for Renée…will work on buying Rumiko Takahashi tomorrow…(think about it… if I own _her_ then I own Inuyasha) duh

Chapter 17- Naraku and the long-ago

---Naraku's POV--- (Still)

Recap: I had been watching Inuyasha's little group for some time, now that the miko is dead I wanted to know if she'd been replaced. She has and by the very same sky demon that I crossed paths with not so long ago. Only, then she wasn't a sky demon back then she was an angel that is until I can along…

She staggered ever so slightly, into the clearing toward me. She draws a blue katana against me and lowered herself into a familiar fighting stance. This is my strongest miasma, yet she is still able to stand, she's become stronger since I've seen her last, three years ago. I smiled as I remembered that.

"I didn't come to fight, more to……entertain myself." I grabbed her arm as soon as I was at her side and the sword fell from her grasp making a resounding clanking noise throughout the forest.

"Is that all?" she spat. "No, not with you it isn't."

"Of course not, I came for the jewel but I will acquire you as well. See, now with the miko dead and you alive, you managed to somehow copy her powers, so you can travel through time and make the jewel whole again." I watched in twisted pleasure as the thought accrued to her.

"Yes, for the first time in 50 years." She thought, aloud. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"Woman, you are to come with me to my castle, join the jewel together and…" I smirked, swiftly. "See a present I have for you."

"Knowing you, you like to screw with people and their emotions so I don't want it." She growled all she probably wanted to do was rip my head off.

"Oh, I think this is one present you _want_ to unwrap and see. It's something you haven't seen in three years. And it was a steal." My adrenaline rose at the horrified look on her face.

-Inashiori's POV-

It can't be, he _had_ to be lying. "What about…Inuabi?"

"You'll only find out if you come with me, bring the jewel with you." The color drained from my face, I felt it. He started to float away, the miasma getting stronger; I couldn't hold my ground anymore. I fell hard on my knees, I couldn't move.

"If I refuse?" I gasped, my eyes straining to stay open.

"I don't think you can afford to refuse." He ordered a hoard of demons and they surrounded me. They began to carry me over to Naraku, who was obviously aware I couldn't defend myself. He hovered over me, his greasy black hair partly shading his red eyes. "Now sleep."

My world swirled and the colors blended together, to my disgust, Naraku was the last ting I saw…

xXx

I woke up to the feeling of being carefully watched and the faint sense of a jewel shard. I sat up realizing I was on a heavily lavished bed, I slid my feet over the edge of the bed to get down, not realizing the bed was much higher than I thought and the planks echoed with the sudden weight of my fall. "Haha." I laughed, nervously. "I can't believe I just did that."

The room I was in was an array of blue and gold. Besides the enormous bed I just fell out of was a stand with a food tray on it. I was trying to remember how I got here when I noticed a young boy, no more than eight, in the corner or the room, staring at me weapon in hand. " You've been asleep for an hour, Master Naraku, who expected you to be up much earlier, wants you to eat and drink the _white_ tea, it'll help to sway the affects of the miasma barrier." His eyes were lifeless; his voice was dispassionate and slow like his words were forced. Naraku. All the fresh memories of what happened in the forest flooded back to me. Bastard. But another thing occurred to me.

Could this be the boy Sango seeks for? I wandered. "Boy, what's your name?" Than I thought. "Why else do I have to drink the tea?"

"Kohaku." He swung his weapon, the chain rattled the blade at the end danced, I flinched fearfully, but the weapon only grabbed the cup and flung it toward himself. Kohaku caught the cup with spilling a drop.

"Impressive." The praising word escaped my lips before I could stop it, he didn't seem to notice, however. Kohaku walked over to me and pushed the warm liquid into my hands. I stared at the milky white fluid and leaned down to smell it. I recognized the tangs of herbs it was a sedative. A sedative so strong it was known as the Draft of the Dead. I flung it across the room, a satisfying smash resounded through the room, the thick liquid slowly creeping down the wall. No way in _hell_ will that bastard knock me out or have his way with me. No way I was gonna let him do whatever he wanted with me. Sick thoughts flashed in my mind, I suddenly felt ill.

"You shouldn't have done that. It was also to calm the obvious anger issues he told me you have…" Kohaku takes the tray and walks out like nothing happened. He had a jewel shard embedded in his back.

"Whatever." Kohaku must be trying to fight Naraku's control. I could see some emotions in his eyes but couldn't tell what they were. But I had other things to worry about, like how to get _out_ of here.

I darted to the window and pulled away the heavy blue curtains. "GAHH!" I growled, there were bars on the window, and from what I could see a purple miasma barrier surrounded the castle I was in.

"Shit, I'll have to find some other way." I decided to wander the place since Kohaku failed to lock the door, perhaps purposely but I'll take my chances, maybe I could find my way out. But _before_ that, Inuabi. I wandered around the maze-like hallways for what felt like hours. Surely, I would've bumped into a guard by now, however none were in sight, nor did I sense any. How strange… Then I thought of something.

Dungeons, where else do you hold prisoners? I descended down a dark hallway that lead to a downward spiral staircase. I noticed there was a torch on the west wall I picked it up careful to avoid the flames. "Kami, so many stairs."

My mind began to wander to Inuabi. A memory flashed before my eyes. "I can't tell them _apart_." Our radiant mother smiles, her brown hair getting in her eyes, her angelic wings flapping lightly. "They're identical."

She never could tell us apart but father could, sometimes. Our obese father leaned down, crouching on his stubby legs. "Inuabi, come to Daddy." My sister and I looked at each other and than _I _stepped forward. One of our many games we used to play with our parents, the game of confusion. But today was different. I walked over to our father. "Good job, sweetheart! But I wanted Inuabi to come over."

"Why?" I saw my six-year-old self ask Father. I had always asked questions, Inuabi being too much of an introvert to dare do so.

He towered over me, smiling in an eerie way. "Because I have a present for her, one that will put an end to all your little games." He grabbed Inuabi by the hair roughly and sprinkled silver dust on it. Father immediately let go and Inuabi began to change, dramatically.

Her once long straight hair that mirrored mine curled upward and out 'til it was just a massive triangle of tangled hair. It was so voluminous it hid her face from view she was engulfed in it.

"Now, whatever you do it shall stay that way. You'd need something of the future to restore her hair." He laughed, evilly.

"Mommy!" Inuabi ran over to her open arms, crying, she staggered for she couldn't see past her hair. I was going to comfort her, too, when Father grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"As for you, your punishment will be worse." He held a small dragon statue in his hand. It began to grow in size, its eyes a threatening red.

"Whatever you have planned cannot be more painful than what you did to her!" I glanced over at my sister, boiling in anger. "Are we not the _angels_ of Athura?"

"How wrong you are. So now you shall have two punishments. The first punishment shall be your sister's pain. The second…" he tore of the back of my kimono and placed the dragon on my skin. It glowed a hellish black and burned what part of me it touched. Father pushed it into me, searing pain followed. "AAHHH!"

Father smiled at his work. A black dragon tattoo scarred my backside and my shoulder. "The second punishment is this mark, one to remind you of this day and two as a mark of betrothal to the son of the Lord of the Western Lands. You now have no future of your own will." He smirks. "As for Athura, 'City in Heaven,' this is no longer your home. This isn't your home anymore because I have cursed you both you are now sky demons. And I banish you for demons of any sort are not welcome here."

"That includes you." I spat. "You've a demon heart. You've got sick fetish" Mother and Inuabi stared at me and than at Father. I was so angry I wanted to rip his face off. But the pain in my back caused me to see colors, a tinted red sky was all I saw before I fell into unconsciousness.

About seven years after…

Training at Akira-sensei's castle has gotten much easier for me over the last several years. I can't say the same for Inuabi, though. The curse of her hair blinds her from my attacks when we spar, hiding me. Her hair gets in her face, constantly but she is cursed in many other ways, she can barely lift her sword.

Just as Father predicted, I grieve for my sister. I have been blessed with beauty, brains, skill, grace, and a brazen attitude. However obvious it is that Inuabi is my _twin_ sister, she is very different from me. Her wild hair causes people to mistake her for an animal; it's common for people to ask me if she is a dog. Hateful ningens. Her shyness doesn't allow her to be outgoing. Boys tend to flock to me because I flaunt myself. They steer away from her, as if she had a disease, disenchanted by her uncertainty and self-doubt.

Training. My favorite thing in the world, Inuabi's most hateful thing, She'd rather her nose in a book than a sword in her hand. My sister is genius really, but such the klutz. Mostly, her hair's to blame because it shields her eyes, so she can't see or fight. Pity, she could be so much. But when Father comes to visit us from Athura, he pulls at her hair 'til it stands on end at all angles. Inuabi would cry, kick, punch, and protest but nothing worked. Then parade her around the village like a monstrous freak, claiming it's pure beauty. They'd get all kinds of attention. Father would mostly get the opportunity to talk to the castle women. Most were whores who enjoyed flirting with strangers. But he didn't care; Mother was in their chamber, confined and unseen. We hardly had a moment with her. Misery became a permanent part of her; it hung in her eyes until I could take it no longer. "Sister, nēsan, one day soon I'll put back the smile that once hung in your eyes, I promise."

She grasped my hands, avoiding my yes. "You really will help?" Then she thought. "You can do that, can't you?"

"What?" she grabbed me, dragged me to our room and told me all her secrets. All the pain I saw in her eyes had a reason and she told me her plans to stop her tormenter. "Ok, I'll do it." I sighed, but I couldn't believe I told her that.

"Thank you, nēsan!" she burst and flung her arms around my neck. Inuabi's spirit seemed to soar, but mine sunk at what she had asked me to do.

(A/N: Yea no update sorry been busy with my head in the sky, --' well bye InaShioriInuyashazgurl)I know it's long!


	18. Griever’s past and the Jewel

Disclaimer: Fertile Crescent has good swimmers.

(A/N: nēsan means sister)

---

Chapter 18- Griever's past and the Jewel

-Inashiori's POV- (still)

"Lights out." Akira-sensei stood at the door, lantern in hand. He was a portly man with hair that veiled his face completely. Though he was large he could move with absolute silence as if he were weightless. He was a master's swordsman, for a tiger demon. He was kind yet firm, he was what I wish Father was…

"Yes, Akira-sensei." Inuabi and I bowed in unison. He blew out the candle sitting on the table and departed after flashing us a faint smile.

In the silence of the night Inuabi whispered to me. "Every night he comes in here and rapes me. But with your help, tonight's the last night."

"Why would I never notice this before?" I raise a curious eyebrow, eager to hear what she would say next.

"He'd use a Silencer Spell. I guess he learned it from watching us. Akira-sensei has taught us herbs, magic, medicine, and fighting. Everything a demon needs to know."

"To survive..." I completed. We laughed, quietly but stopped when we heard the door creak, slightly.

We rushed over to our beds and pretended we were asleep. Father crept inside and closed the door behind him. He threw a fine purple dust in the air and the room got eerily silent. Inuabi tensed under the covers. My heart raced against my ribs, threatening to burst out of my chest. I closed my eyes where I could see what was going on through a slit, without looking awake. Father skulked over to Inuabi and pulled back the covers, a lecherous smile covered his face. Inuabi stared up at him, wide-eyed, knowing this is the last time he would get her; the fear was replaced by confidence. Then I sprang into action, I clawed into my father's back, he howled in pain but I couldn't hear it, thanks to the Silencer Spell. He turned on me, forgetting all about Inuabi, his red eyes flashing dangerously. Inuabi grabbed his arms and I bond him with a spell of mine. The spell wasn't strong enough to hold him, completely. It was only to buy time. I quickly seized Akira-sensei's demon blade from under my pillow and slashed him across the chest, _just_ missing his jugular.

'_Damn!'_ I cursed his reflexes. He picked up Inuabi and myself by our hair and threw us against the wall. Inuabi lay sprawled on the floor, she didn't move. Her eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing. _'Bastard'_, I yelled in my head over and over again. Tears sprang to my eyes, blurring my vision. Searing hot anger boiled my blood, restricting my thinking.

I slashed at my father repeatedly but he dodged my attacks with his sword, the resonating sound of metal on claws rang in my ears through vibration, backing toward the wall, he was slowing down. Father's back hit the wall and I grabbed his hair, instantly, I dragged the blade across his neck, it turned red, soaking up the blood. The Silencer Spell dissipated, the spell needing constant Charka to sustain itself. "'So at the time you see me, next time you'll know me. All will be revealed at sunrise, someone will change before your eyes.'" My father's grabbled words struck my ears like knifes.

"What?" I yanked his hair, causing as much pain as I could at his moment.

"The man who quotes that is your betrothal. Even in killing me you still fail to escape. I regret nothing…" blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, his body went limp.

In the next second his body turned to ash. "Good riddance." I kicked the pile and it scattered around the room. My gaze dropped down to Inuabi. My heart sank, heavily sitting in my stomach. "Nēsan."

I picked her up as gently as I could and carried her to one of the main bedrooms. Dreading to tell mother what had happened; I knocked on the door, no answer. "Mama?"

I push the sliding door to the side and I dropped Inuabi, in shock. On the blood-splattered bed was my mother's still body. Her eyes were wide with fear, and the smell of death clung in the air along with faint stench of Father. Her stomach was slashed in three places and a small body lay right beside her. "S-she was pregnant, and he killed her…"

"Mom?" I spun around to see Inuabi struggling to stand, her half-lidded eyes brimming with tears. I stared at my sister in astonishment; her mangled form had never been more beautiful. I raced over to her and hugged her; she winced but hugged me back. I didn't want to let go. We were the only family we had left. "Can't breath…"

"Sorry…" I finally let go, she gasped for air. I felt something akin to maternal instincts, so I picked her up, put her on the bed and dressed her wounds. I gave her a sedative and she was instantly asleep.

I carried our mother outside and studied her angelic sleep-like face. This would be the last time I see her face, with the exception of my memories of her. I gave her a proper burial and started to pull a plan together.

The next morning, I told Inuabi my plans, my idea was for us to separate and leave Akira-sensei's, since we now had no family other than each other. I loved training but Inuabi was far too fragile and fascinated with the ingenuity. "I'll be in the West." I hugged her.

"And I in the East." She smiled at me and walked into the forest. And that was the last time I saw her.

How _could_ he have gotten to her? I snapped myself out of my dazed memories as I noticed a door to my right was sealed with a barrier. I walked through it, getting pushed back, slightly. But I didn't let that stop me.

"Inuabi?" I jiggled the knob and the door gave way to me. There sat Inuabi, in every way my mirror, save for her unruly triangle of hair. She was tied and gagged, lying on the couch closet to the door. Her eyes smiled at me, replacing the fear that was there just a moment ago. I untied her and she tackled me, throwing me off balance.

"Inashiori, nēsan. I haven't been able to say _that_ in years!" she squeezed the life out of me. But honestly, I didn't blame her; her actions expressed my feelings even if I didn't. I had always been detached toward my sister. I love her but she was childish and she was irresponsible. Suddenly, an image of Inuyasha flashed before me, she reminds me of him so much.

I broke the hug and pulled her off me. I studied her for any differences, then someone grabbed my hair. "So you found her. You took much longer than I thought you would." He flung me across the room but I somersaulted and hung from one of the rafters by my feet. "Honestly, did you think I'd have long hair if it would damage my chance of winning a battle?"

"Guess not." He eyed me but something was different about his aura, it was weaker than it was when we were in the forest. He noticed my stares and pulled out a small pouch, pouring the contents in his palm. My large chunk of the Jewel and thirty some shards, four were bloodstained, of which, one smelt of Kohaku. As if reading my mind he grazed Inuabi's neck, she cringed, why didn't she fight? "Yes, one is his, the others are from the wolf demon, Koga. Now, make the Jewel whole for me."

"If I don't?" I tested, not liking the situation.

He grabbed Inuabi and pulled her toward him. "I'll do again what I did to her years ago." He gave me a sick grin, enjoying my reaction.

I gawked at him. Anger boiled through me, trying to cloud my judgment. "Bastard…"

"So you figured it out, yes I processed your father and raped her. I didn't disguise myself as him. And you know what? It felt good."

"You're _sick_." I hissed. I climbed down and approached him slowly. I took the Jewel Shards from him and began to pray. My hands grew hot, as if the shards were alive. I could feel the Jewel Shards pull toward each other and join.

"My sister's freedom for this wretched thing." I held out my hand the whole Jewel of the Four Souls in my palm. Naraku flung her against me, knocking the Jewel out of my hand.

I grabbed her and was about to her out when a flash of light caught our attention. We turned around to see two Narakus, a solid one and a transparent one. The room was a tornado of wind encircling the Jewel; the transparent form of Naraku was sucked into the Jewel. The room stopped spinning and all the debris fell on the floor. "Now, I'm indestructible."

A crimson-eyed woman with a fan glared daggers at Naraku and took the Jewel from him. She pulled a feather from her hair; a gust of wind blew as she took flight. Inuabi stared after me. "Coward, you're so afraid to die you put you're soul into the Jewel."

"I'll let that last comment go because you joined the Jewel and because I don't go back on my word." He returned my glare.

'_I bet.'_ I grabbed Inuabi by the waist and wrenched her toward me, snapping her out of her daze. I dashed over to the window and left out. The purple miasma surrounding the castle stung my nose but it didn't last long. The wind from my wings dispelled the miasma.

"Aahh!" Inuabi clung to me, screaming.

"What are you screaming in my ear for? And quit being so clingy. Where are your wings?"

She gawked at me, glassy-eyed. "I have wings?"

I almost fell out of the sky from shock. "What…did he do to you?"

"I don't know. I just remember you, nothing else."

"Shit!" I had to get her as far away from Naraku as possible, it doesn't matter now that he has the whole Jewel. What had I _done_? But he had a major flaw I his plan. Didn't remember. Why didn't she remember?

She clung to me like a frightened child as we zoomed over soon we came across a hot spring. I landed. "Wash." I shoved her into the water; I can't stand Naraku's scent. After she was done I looked her over more closely, cuts and bruises and her hair was raggedly pulled back into a ponytail.

Then I remembered I had my bag with me, I had had it with me when I was looking for Inuyasha. I pulled out the battery-powered hair straightener Kagome's mom gave me. I shoved some batteries into the panel and started to do my hair, knowing ahead of time her reaction.

"Hey, can you do my hair?" she studied intently, the shining metal like she wanted to see what was inside.

"Sure, sit down." I divide her hair into innumerable parts and straighten them. She fidgeted and the hot metal made contact with her skin.

"Bitch!" she snatched the machine and pressed it into my arm, I didn't burn though. _'Thank you, fire training.' _

"Don't squirm and that wont happen." She pouted but studied her reflection in the water, half of her hair was perfectly straight, the other half stuck out at odd angles. She sat down again. I finished her hair and packed up.

"Come on, we're walking." I had seen from the sky we weren't far from Inuyasha and the others. The thicket grabbed at my legs but I ignored it, I needed to figure out a way to get her memory back.

I sensed the gang nearby, I started running but Inuabi soon ran ahead of me. Why, I don't know. I stared, blankly after her, trying to catch up.

-Inuabi's POV-

I sensed Inashiori was troubled by something; she was acting _nothing_ like the Inashiori I know. Out of nowhere she broke into a sprint, I raced after her, figuring out why she was running and soon passed her. I guess the predator blood still curses through her veins but this time the prey is _mine_. I had to kill those demons I scented so I could show Inashiori I wasn't _completely_ helpless; I know she scented them, too. You'll _not_ win this time, sis.

-Inashiori's POV-

She got faster and faster, the distance between us getting bigger, bigger than I thought she would be _capable_ of. So, she has been training. I felt proud for a moment. She stopped, suddenly, and I bashed right into her. She began to glow a pure white and disguised her scent so that she smelt like _me_. There's a clearing up ahead."

"I know, the people there are my-" I tried to tell her but she covered my mouth with her hand.

"I'm going to check it out." She smirked at me before running out of sight.

(A/N: ok ok I know you want to strangle me for the behavior of the new character. Just wait and see is all I can say. So read, review, hate and criticize. InaShioriInuyashazgurl yea I know its long)


	19. Reviled Flavor

Disclaimer: Chris S. is to Inuyasha as Jimmy T. is to Sesshoumaru (in secret Takahashi Cult)

---

_/Inashiori and Inuabi talking to each other, telepathically/_

Chapter 19: Reviled Flavor

-Inuyasha's POV-

I was so busy brooding that I almost didn't notice Inashiori walk out of the forest. "Inashiori?"

Joy rose in me only to sink again. Something was different about her; she seemed hostile in a way.

Her head snapped in my direction, giving me an ice-cold glare. Just then another Inashiori walked out of the forest behind her. The second swatted the first upside her head and snatched the katana away out of her obi.

"What's going on here?" I asked. _'Was I going crazy from all the stress?'_

-Inashiori's POV-

I growled and grabbed Inuabi, pulling her away from Inuyasha a bit. In a voice dripping with venom I yelled." Tell you _later_."

Turning my attention to my sister I fumed, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? That's my friend you almost attacked. Are you _thick_?"

She shuddered and looked around, avoiding my gaze. "Guess I should've listened. I thought you were gonna say 'enemy' not 'friend.'" She paused for a moment. "Is that a _girl_?" She pointed to Inuyasha.

His ear twitched and his face turned red. "Are you _blind_! Do I look like a girl to you?" he fumed. "Tell me, what's so girly about me?"

"Your hair." Inuabi sauntered over to him. She touched his chest and he flinched. "And your eyes."

He looked at her like he was trying to recognize her. I walked over and stood next to my sister, confusing him further.

"What's going _on_!" he looked between us.

_/Let's play the game./_ I told my sister, telepathically. I winked at her.

_/Let's./_ she nodded. But it wasn't really a game, it was a test.

"Kiss me, Inuyasha." I cooed, my voice heavy with fake lust.

"No. Kiss _me_. I'm the real Inashiori." Inuabi pressed.

Inuyasha gaze shifted between us, clearly nervous. He leaned over and sniffed us. "Damn, you both smell the same…Wait, if one of you is Inashiori than who's the other one?"

"You'll find out if you guess right." I flirted, shamelessly, having done this way to many times to remember.

"Uh, you." He pointed to me with an unsteady look in his eyes.

"Are you _sure_?" I questioned him, making him flinch.

He studied our faces, leaning very close to Inuabi's. "Uh…." His finger hung in the air, undecided. "You're the real one." He pointed to me again.

"How'd you guess?" Inuabi asked, perplexed. _/He doesn't look all that bright to me, Sister. / _

I look over and smile at her_. /He's not. /_

"The bumps on the back of her neck." Inuyasha half-chuckled but you could hear the bitterness in his voice.

'_Damn, I had completely forgotten about that.'_ "May I introduce my mirror, Inuabi?"

He smiled, automatically accepting her. Then his expression turned grim. "Why do you both smell of Naraku?"

I got nervous and angry at the same time. "Naraku captured me when I went looking for _YOU_!" Inuyasha backed away as my youkai flared. "He made me join the Shikon Jewel in exchange for my sister. That bastard is the reason-" I halted as those vile memories replayed in my mind, my eyes were closed before I hit the ground.

"Inashiori! Hold on." Inuyasha's distant voice pleaded with me. I felt myself being picked up. Then I spun into darkness, into the blissfully peaceful place where my worries couldn't reach me. At least not until I woke up again.

-Inuyasha's POV-

I looked over to Inashiori's twin. "What do I do?" I instantly panicked. _'What has happened to her?' _

Inuabi eyed me like I was stupid. "Lay her on the bed and leave her alone."

"What! There has to be something I can do." Anger and panic fought for dominance within me. _'Why doesn't her own sister care?'_

"Relax, she just passed out. She can heal herself." She crosses her arms defiantly.

"Do you now why she passed out?" I asked her sister.

"Probably remembering something…unpleasant. Our family has quite the 'history.' She hasn't done this in a while though." Inuabi glanced nervously at the others, a disoriented look on their faces.

"What do you mean? What was she remembering?" I ignored them, completely.

"It's more like what she _doesn't_ want to remember. What Naraku did. She used to say her dreams were her escape but she stopped sleeping. Guess she had to find another way." She eyed the limp body in my arms. "I'll take care of her, if you want."

"No!" I spun around and walked over to the hut, the others' gaze following my every move. "Meet her _bitchy_ sister."

When they turned their attention to Inuabi I sped away, running into the hut, the darkness matching my despair, and laid her on the futon. I touched her forehead and the heat stung my hand. She was burning up. Nearby was a small bowl that had water in it. I ripped a piece of cloth off the tapestry and dunked it in the water. Wringing the dingy cloth, I placed it on Inashiori's forehead, gently.

-Inuabi's POV-

I watched in jealously as Inuyasha tenderly cradled my sister and laid her on one of the futons. He placed a clawed hand on her forehead and pulled back, quickly. He grabbed a bowl full of discolored water and laid a damp cloth on her forehead, realizing its filth he dumped the water and headed for the door. "Watch her for me, I'm going to the river."

He pushed me toward Inashiori; I land hard on my knees beside her. "Dammit." I flash him an angry glare but he just glares back, daring me to abandon my sister. His face is flushed. _'The Baka's worried.'_

As soon as Inuyasha left I started ranting, " Lucky bitch, always have them wait on you like you're a queen, they flock to you like flies on a dead carcass. I can't stand to see them around you. I hate you; I hate them for not noticing me. But then you easy are you so weak for their lower appendage? Or is it that even in weakness you still have the strength attract them?"

Bottled up, this anger, this searing jealousy was bottled up until now. _'Only, I wish I could have kept it that way.' _I sensed someone behind me. _'How long have they been there?'_

-Inuyasha's POV-

Fringed in anger, tinted in sorrow, a pain I hadn't before noticed in her aura. Inuabi was yelling, poring her heart on the floor, her sister's very essence stomping on it. Hot tears slid down her cheeks, she looked socked to see me, shocked I had caught her with a fistful of Inashiori's hair, stray strands littered the floor and her lap.

"Is that really what you think?" I asked before I could stop myself. I couldn't believe this. I thought they were so close. At least I know what walls are between them…

-Inuabi's POV-

Those eyes, those awful, beautiful eye pierced into me with shock and disbelief. They stared at me with pain and slight anger and I couldn't stand it. "Are all of you alike!" Each word dripped from my lips like venom.

He looked at me like I was the most hideous thing he's ever had to look at. "_Who's_ all alike?" His words bit into my skin and seeped into me like poison.

"You men!" I slapped him, hard. He grabbed my hand so I couldn't do it again. "All drooling over what you _think_ is attractive. Don't you even know she uses you? She doesn't even like you let alone love you. She can't she WON'T!"

I felt my energy draining, my youkai aura flaring so high it exited my body attacking Inuyasha with my every word, pushing him back until he fell. Seeing him sprawled on the floor was sickenly satisfying. I wanted more…

With barely any strength left I walked over to Inuyasha and picked him up by the hem of his shirt, pulling him level with me. "Do you know what I wanted, Inuyasha?"

His face contorted in disgust, panic hung in his eyes, seeking mine for mercy but finding none. His ears flattened on his head, trying to block me out. His thoughts screamed. _'Kami, don't let her say she wants me to do that!'_

I leaned closer, "How did you know what I wanted, Inuyasha?" Closer still, I pushed myself onto him, then a searing pain shot through my back.

"Inuabi!" a violently angry voice burned into me. I spun around to see Inashiori straining to stand up, her eyes halfway ajar but lit with evident fury. Inuyasha flew to her side, happy at her consciousness actually ecstatic. He completely forgot I existed, fussing over her, pissing me off more at them.

He hugged her. _'Get this hinjin off me!'_ her thoughts yelled out to me. _'He's weird.' _

'_No, I'll let you suffer even if it's only a small way.'_ I smiled to myself, amused at her minor plight. I tried to walk out carefully, trying not to be noticed but to no avail.

"What was that about?" Sango asked with Miroku behind her, completely clueless. They had obviously not overheard , baka ningens.

"Oh, I have no idea-" I backed away, slightly.

"But you just came out-"

"Ya! But that doesn't mean I know what _they_ were arguing about, gosh." My face was flushed, I could tell, it burned and stung when I touched my cheek. "I have to leave."

I started walking away then tried going into a sprint. Sango caught up with me after a moment of blank staring, grabbing my arm, pulling me back. "Wait, where are you going?" she asks as if she's known me her whole life.

"Uh…" I had to think of a lie, fast. An image flashed in my mind. I shrugged. "Hot springs?"

"Oh! Want me to join you?" she suggested, kindly_. 'Are all theses people perverted? Or is everyone confident, like my sister?'_ I noticed the monk walking towards us, eyeing my ass with gross interest.

"No!" Sango backed away, Miroku looked alarmed and pulled her further away from me. "I mean…I'd rather you didn't."

I couldn't take their stares, their 'Let me in, let me help you' stares. I hate being socially inept, but my legs worked before my mouth. I ran…

I ran with my heart racing, my blood pumping fast, the wind roaring in my ears, my legs stinging from the stray branches of the forest, my chest feeling like there was coal burning from within, my thwart was dry. My eyes watered and I could tell my ears were red. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something shining in the sunlight. I felt like I was about to collapse so why not there?

My legs refused at first but I slowed my run to a walk. My eyes adjusted and stopped watering and I realized I was standing on a wooden bridge above a river. "This is nice, no, beautiful."

My heart slowed and I felt more like myself walking to the center of the bridge, the planks clunked and creaked at my weight. The high railing insured that I wouldn't fall, so I leaned over and studied the water. I feel at peace enjoying the gentle flow of the water. A nagging feeling at the back of my mind screamed I was being watched. But I ignored it. _'What are my instincts worth, anyway?'_

-Inashiori's POV-

Inuyasha finally lets go of me and I rub my now numb arms. "I'm so glad you're ok. What were you trying to say earlier?"

My face gets red hot, not form blushing but from anger. "You want to know so bad Inuyasha? I went to find you when you had the _nerve_ to leave my party. What were you doing in the forest, anyway?"

He backs up, sensing my anger. "It was supposed to be a surprise b-but when I came back for you Miroku was on the ground and Sango was yelling at me, saying you left."

"Surprise? What _kind_ of surprise?" I eye him, suspiciously.

"Uh…" he flinched, blushing. "Well, it was a-"

"Preparations for what? Miroku said 'preparations.'" I tapped my knuckles on my arm, impatiently.

"He what! He wasn't supposed to tell you about my spot on the bridge by Mt. Hukurai. I had candles, a picnic, a blanket, and everything ready…"

"Wh-what? Show me." I could feel myself calm down, slowly, very slowly. _'What a nice surprise.' _

He twitches for a bit before grabbing my hand. Sure, I'm sick of hesitating." He pulls me out of the hut, Sango and Miroku are talking, looking confused. "What's with you two?"

"Inuabi went to the hot springs. But she was acting strangely." Sango sighs, defeated.

"I don't care! Inuyasha, lets go." He leans down and I mount his back. Inuyasha speeds off into the forest but at the edge of the forest I glimpsed a river. Up ahead a mountain that gave of a sickenly pure aura. A simple but elegant wooden bridge just in front of it. On that bridge, leaning over the rail was Inuabi, clueless of the demon behind her, he grabbed he around the waist and disappeared.

"Did you see that, Inashiori?" Inuyasha barks.

"You mean Sesshomaru kidnapping my asshole sister?" I shrug. "No."

-Inuabi's POV-

A very handsome demon who strangely resembled Inuyasha cradled me as we flew through the air with great speed. "What do you want wit me?"

"That's a stupid question you're asking. I'm bringing you to my castle, of course." I cringed against him because I looked down at the water far below us.

We landed just outside a gate leading up to a stately castle. _'No way, is this who I think this is?'_ "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Walking the path, he raises an eyebrow at me. "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing." I nervously smile at him, waving off my error. _'He's Inashiori's betrothal. So what's he want with me?' _

(A/N: I finished this way earlier than I thought I would. So now it might be a while b4 I update again. Anyways, review, flame and hate. Hi Lexxi, join DRAMA! Oh and b4 I forget this chappy is 'Blessed by the Freshgal Touch')


	20. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: Sess is emotionally difficult, therefore irrelevant. Does know anyone knows what this means 'cause I don't. Even though I wrote it. o.O

Chapter 20- Unbelievable

-Inashiori's POV-

Inuyasha immediately drops me. "Ow…_why'd_ you do that?"

"Look, I know you have issues with her but aren't you the _least_ bit concerned? I mean its _Sesshomaru_ we're dealing with here."

"One, you're an idiot, I've dealt with him before. Two, Hell no. I'm not her _protector_ or anything, she's an absolute nuisance." I cross my arms, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Yea, and look what happened, Inashiori, does the mark ring any bells? Isn't family family? Just because I hate my brother doesn't mean you have a right to hate your sister." He scoffs. "Would an _idiot_ figure that out?"

"No, but that's obvious and I have my reasons." I hiss, ignoring the stare I earned.

An awkward silence passed between us until a random thought accrued to him. "What's all this talk about you _not_ being able to love anyone? What did Inuabi mean by that?" Inuyasha sat down beside me, curiosity lingering heavily in his golden eyes, his presence demanding an answer, in a _seemingly_ docile way.

"Like you would understand. And besides, it's none of your concern about my past or my difficulties in doing things, got it?" I wave my hand, sarcastically, every word bitter. "Even if I _did_ tell you you'd probably not believe me, anyway."

"_Try_ me. I seen a hell of a lot of weird things around here." His ears twitch, attentively. His complete focus on me, making me unusually nervous.

"Will you quit staring at me like that?! It's nerve-racking." I huff, on edge.

Inuyasha leans closer to me, "Tell me and I'll leave you alone." My eye twitched, my youkai was barely containing itself within me. I suddenly felt so sick. _'I can't tell him! I just…I can't...' _

Obviously sensing this inner struggle, Inuyasha wrapped a comforting arm around me and held me close. "I guess, if it's too painful. You don't _have_ to tell me..."

I push against him, struggling to get away. "Stop it, you ass. Get _away_ from me!"

He lets go of me, startled by my outburst. "Wha-what?! I was just-"

I slapped him so hard I swore I heard bones crack but I just growled and sprinted into the forest, all to aware of the fact he was running after me. "Inashiori! Inashiori, wait!"

I just run faster and soon I came to the Bone Eater's well. I put my legs on the cold stone inside, preparing to jump. "The Hell with you, Inuyasha!"

Instantly, he's by my side, hugging me from behind. "Would you really think that? Because I don't think you do."

On the verge of tears, I try to resist him. "Please, Inuyasha….don't."

He hugs me tighter and we both fall in. The familiar purple light shining for a brief moment before we reappear in the present era. Inuyasha falls on top of me. I touch the rope ladder, grabbing one of the rungs to pull myself from under him. "GET OFF ME!!"

I start to say something else when I sense something that could make anyone stop dead in their tracks, sorrow. Mixed in with it, was the scent of fresh graveyard soil. Inuyasha must have sensed it too because he quietly climbed up the rope ladder. I climbed after him and realized the source of the sensation was coming from the house of Mrs. Higurashi.

We exchanged confused looks before slowly approaching the house. I gently slid the door open. "Mrs. Hig- Mom?"

My eye twitched when Inuyasha glared at me. "She's not your mom, stupid."

"You're the thick one, remember she _asked_ me to call her that?" I grit my teeth, annoyed.

"Yea, well…" he quiets when we detect Mrs. Higurashi sitting at the kitchen table with her head down. I slowly walk over to the broken-hearted woman; I glimpsed a wilted flower in her hand, her sobs were slow but rouse. He steps back as if she's infected.

I send him a daggered stare before gently touching Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder. "Mrs…" I sigh. "Mom?"

Her head barely hovers off the table. "Sick…" She takes in a shaky breath. "Sick people." Mrs. Higurashi didn't even look at me.

I kneel down and look up at her. "What do you mean? Tell me." I asked, as tenderly as I could.

She gazed at me like she didn't recognize me before wrapping her arms tightly around me. "She's gone! Someone took Kagome!" she sobbed, squeezing the life from me.

"What?!?!" Inuyasha burst, I sent him another deadly glare and he quieted. He looked at Kagome's mom with a pitying expression. _'Who would do such a thing?'_

I stroked Mrs. Higurashi's shaky back and she calmed down a little. "Can you tell me when?" I asked, as gently as I could.

Without looking up, she whispered between breaths. "The day after we buried her, I went to see her but the soil was disturbed and the coffin empty…"

My muscles tightened, the room grew deadly quiet. Inuyasha was motionless and Mrs. Higurashi held tight to me. "Mrs. Higurashi?"

She looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Y-yes?" Her handkerchief held fast against her lips, her eyes brimmed with red from past tears.

I smile down at her. "You'll feel better when you wake up." I touch her forehead and she faints. I catch her before she touches the ground.

"What'd you do that for?!" Inuyasha's curt voice blaring in my ears.

I sighed. "We're going to that cemetery, Inuyasha." I run upstairs and place Kagome's mom on her bed. Quickly running back down, I noticed Inuyasha was already outside.

"Well, we ain't got all day." He knelt down in the doorway but I just pulled him along, smelling for graveyard soil.

"No time for stupidity, Inuyasha. This is serious." We round a corner and slowly edge our way through the large gates. Remembering the spot from the last time I was here, I pull Inuyasha over to Kagome's would-be resting place, soil was scattered everywhere, the coffin torn in shreds, muddy footprints lead out onto the cement walkway but soon vanished, I couldn't smell anything. The scent was too old. Inuyasha stiffened and I dropped to my knees, touching the soil.

-Inuabi's POV-

Sesshomaru gently set me down on the couch after locking the door. "Wh-what are you going to do, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Why do you keep calling me –sama? That's not like you at all." He studies me, carefully, searching for the answer in my eyes.

"Because I respect you, my Lord." I bow my head in reverence.

"'Lord'? Am I not your _lover_?" he raises a delicate and yet curious eyebrow.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama! You are Inashiori's lover. She's betrothed to _you_." I look at him like he should already know this.

"Are you not she?" He scents me again, a little faltered. "You have her smell."

"I am not." I cross myself, uncomfortable, backing away.

"You've got to be her, you look just _like_ her!" his almost strident voice filling the room.

"Yea, she's my twin sister, Inashiori. I am Inuabi." I mouth, quietly.

"Tricked, I've been tricked!" he advances on me. "Tell me _now_, girl. Why do you smell of Inashiori?"

"Copied her scent..." I meekly look up at his disgusted face.

He seems taken aback. "'Copy'?" I simply nod. _'This can fit into my plans….'_ He thinks. "Will your sister come for you?"

"No." I try not to look sad but by the look on his face I knew I failed.

He raises an eyebrow. "Fine. So I take it you don't have a place to spend the night?"

"No." I look down. _'He's making me so nervous..' _

"Then you may stay here, _only_ for a few days." He starts to leave.

'_I wonder why he lets me stay. Could I be bait for my sister? Is it repentance for earlier? Or is there another reason?!'_ I shudder at the possibility. _'Hope not for that reason.!' _

-Sesshomaru's POV-

She stares at me and I don't mind. Fighting the urge to smile, I start to leave the room. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

I turn to her, stopping right before the door. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She bows her head to me but doesn't look up. I nod and leave the room.

'_Exposed are my thoughts and feelings. I have to be more careful. How could I have mistaken Inuabi for Inashiori?! They're completely different…for sisters.'_ I sigh. _'Just like Inuyasha and myself, very much like us. Maybe she'll be of use to me after all, more than she knows…'_

"Jaken!" my small retainer scuttled into the room, flustered.

"Hai, milord?" Little beads of sweat beaded his forehead, he flinches a little expecting me to hit him.

"We have plans to make…"

-Inuabi's POV-

I look around the overly lavished room, again. "Is he for real?" I smile to myself then panic. _'What about Inashiori? Wait…she was there with Inuyasha and neither helped me when Sesshomaru-sama grabbed me.'_ My shoulders sink but rise again in a stiffly defiant manner. _'I don't need her, I don't need-'_

A small green imp bursts through the door. "Girl!"

I shriek, startling. "Yes, sir?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wants me to escort you to your room and…" he rolls his eyes as if not enjoying what he was ordered to do. "To ask if there was anything else you required."

I blink, not believing what I just heard. "Um, it's Inuabi and thank you. I'd like to know where the library and the weapons room is."

He recoils and waves his two-headed staff, angrily. "Stupid girl! Only Lord Sesshomaru and his generals are permitted in the weapons room!" he heaves, out of breath. "You'd have to ask permission but why on _earth_ do you even want to know?"

"I have my reasons or my needs I should say." I glare, unusually bold at the urchin, trying to get a reaction.

"Yes, well you still have to ask." He starts to leave and I follow him into what looks like an elegant entrance hall with tapestries and gold and paintings everywhere. Most of the paintings were of a Dog Demon, probably the great Inu-Taisho, his father.

"What's your name?" I ask, kind of pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"Jaken." He retorts, bluntly, not even turning around to face me as he answers.

"What's your master's reason for letting me stay?" curiosity hung tightly to my timid voice.

The green imp treads up the stairs. "The _Lord_ told me but I still don't understand him." At my dissatisfied look he added. " Don't doubt him! He's a master tactician!"

"It's not that." I pick up on what the idiot retainer had let slip. "It's what it has to do with me…"

-Inashiori's POV-

I turn the soil over in my hands again, sighing heavily. "This isn't right..."

Inuyasha turns on me, tears in his eyes. "No shit, stupid! What was your fist clue?!"

I look up at him, seriously. "Will you _listen_? According to what I see, she wasn't _taken,_ she…." I dared not finish.

"She what? You better tell me." Inuyasha curled his fist, straining against the tears.

"She's alive." I throw the dirt into the air, pissed.

"W-What?!?!?!" Inuyasha is on the floor looking up at me like I just shot him. "How could you say something so horrible? You _know_ she's not!"

"I'm not trying to be stupid, you ass." I take him by the collar and push his nose in the dirt. "Smell that? Sesshomaru's blood…"

He sniffs around at the soil. "That bastard! I'll tear him in half!"

I yank him up, again. "Here's a thought. How about we try to _find_ Kagome, huh?"

"But the trail is too old." Inuyasha crosses his arms, expecting me to solve all the problems.

"Don't need it. I know where to look." I start to leave the cemetery grounds and Inuyasha follows me.

"You better be right about this." He huffs at me.

I spin around and punch him. "I'm right, don't worry. You'll see your _bitch_ again."

-Inuabi's POV-

The toad ignores my question, beads of sweat forming on his face. We walk into an elegant hallway past the stairwell we just ascended. We walk by what seem like guestrooms. "I can't answer that…the large doors lead to Lord Sesshomaru's room and…." He points to the right, where there are two wide double doors and then next to them. "That is where you will stay."

"You can't be serious! Why in hell's name would my room be next to his?!" my voice reaches climatic levels and I take a step back from the door.

"I don't know but it's what he wants. And what Lord Sesshomaru wants he gets." The imp flings open the doors and pushes me inside. "Dinner will be soon and I suggest you freshen up before I return for you then."

He slams the doors and his footsteps become faint until they disappear. "Why that little- ugh!" I look around, the room is nice and quiet but dimly light. _'Huh, just like that imp..'_ Spying I window, I hurriedly pull the curtains aside. "Maybe I can slide down the roof and…SHIT!" I drop the curtains and fall back on the wall, breathing heavy. I slowly raise the corner of the curtain and look out, again. Sesshomaru is in the garden and he was looking up at me, a blank expression on his face. The curtain corner drops form my grasp, once again dark in my room.

-Kagura's POV-

"Where have you been, Kagura?" Naraku's eerie voice reaches out to me form the bend of darkness he conceals himself in.

"Just getting some air, I'm allowed to do that much, aren't I?" I speak before I think, snapping my fan at him. Instantly, I'm on the floor, clutching my chest. _'Can't breath….'_

"You'll do well to watch your manner, Kagura. I still have hold of your heart. And as long as I do, you're under my control." He relaxes his fist and I can finally breath again.

I look up at the beating organ in his hand through sweaty bangs. "Damn you, Naraku."

He smirks at me. "Be glad I still have use for you, or you'd have died long ago."

My mind screams to kill him but I know that would do no good, he'd just regenerate, that and I'm not strong enough to, my strength comes from him. _'I'll have Inuyasha do it, I'll give him the Shikon Jewel and he'll destroy you Naraku and I'll be free…' _

Naraku slaps me and I land a few feet away. "Do not forget your place, wench."

'_No Naraku, don't forget yours.'_ I clutch my head, glaring_. 'You will surely pay.'_

(A/N: yo peeps I finally updated, scary huh? This Shariz is one nut a'ight? Anyway REVIEW PLZ!!! And InaShioriInuyashazgurl 3's you yes it's long and I'm not changing that)


End file.
